Falling Out Of Favour
by wintercandy
Summary: Sebastian fights for Mary, but she is weary of her current situation. She is bound to Francis, but loves another. Francis on the other hand has conditionally given Mary her freedom. To gain Mary's full affection, Sebastian battles to be legitimized by Royal Decree. Their relationship endeavours in secret.
1. Rendezvous

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the characters within this fiction. This fiction will also display pairings and themes that are not presented within the CW show. This is entirely my own creation from episode 6 onwards. I would also be greatful for any reviews or feedback on this fiction.**

* * *

**Falling Out Of Favour**

**Chapter 1**

It was a monotonous day. The grey and ornate clouds had spread over the grounds of the French court. Mary sat at the far end of the grounds on a hard wooden bench surrounded by trees. She watched the grounds workers running back and forth across the lawn as they hurried to finish their work before the storm hit. She sat twirling a daisy between her fragile fingers. Her mind ran wild with thoughts of her country and how she would secure its safety from the English. Since the French had last made her home safe, she worried even more about losing control again. She wanted her people to feel safe at her reign. Her mind snapped back to reality as she heard leaves crunch closely behind her and she glanced to see Sebastian strolling through the trees. She wondered if her thoughts were loud.

"Enjoying your walk?" Mary called and Sebastian turned slightly taken aback. His eye's pierced through the dull atmosphere trying to find the source of her voice. It was foggy out and his vision was clouded.

"Mary?" He called back bewildered. A smile crept up on her face as she turned back to face the pond. The lily pads on top were starting to move on top of the murky water in the light breeze.

"Over here." At her reply he rolled his eyes. That still didn't help, 'here' could be anywhere. He stepped out from behind the trees and glanced left and right. He still didn't capture her presence. He walked out into the open, pondering if he'd exited the wrong way. He glanced towards the pond in front and saw her sitting alone. Her hair looked delicate lying down her back. He checked that no one else was around and began to approach her. He moved around to the front of the bench with caution and edged towards her.

"Isn't a little cold out here for a queen?" He said gesturing to her bare arms as he sat comfortably beside her. The two smiled at each other momentarily. Sebastian took a sharp notice of the goose pimples on her pale arms, her short arm hairs standing up. He wanted to hold her to warm her up, but knew he couldn't. His mind began to run wild in her presence.

"It's a little chilly." She admitted and looked away from the delicate flower in her hand and down at the leaves blowing in the wind in front of her. She smiled as she watched them traveling across the lawn, getting stuck between strands of long grass. "It would seem we're heading into winter." She acknowledged.

"Apparently." He sighed and leaned back on the bench. He was now sitting slightly behind Mary and he happily watched her as she played with the daisy. They sat for a few moments in silence. He felt his heart instantly warm up as he realized that the delicate daisy within her finger tips was a metaphor for her. His attention was captured by her rosy lips. He went back to the moment of their first kiss and he fleetingly touched his own lips with his fingers. As Mary shifted in her seat he glided the finger through his hair and balanced them on his lap.

"Tell me, Bash." Mary began and he glanced at her indelicately. "What is it like to be free?"

"It depends on what you mean by free." He trailed, engaged.

"I mean you can do what you want without consequence."

"Oh, well then it's troubling." He smiled slyly and Mary sighed, also smiling.

"How so?" She enquired glancing and him. They locked eyes momentarily and she swiftly glanced away. He wished that she didn't stand on ceremony. He wished that she'd be more comfortable with him.

"Being deemed a bastard by everyone, is by far the biggest downfall of my freedom." Mary turned to face him, her eyebrows arched matter of factly. Her eyes lost in his. "Of course it's true, but it's the only reason that I am free." His eyes fleeted down to his lap.

"Are you happy, Bash?" She probed indulgently.

"I could be happier." He mentioned looking at her again and she shifted awkwardly in her seat. He wanted to place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he knew better. He loved that she cared.

"Then would you ever consider losing your freedom?" At this Sebastian wondered what she meant by losing his freedom. It would only happen if he fell out of favour with the king or was legitimized.

"The only way that would happen is if I were to be legitimized, which will never happen." Mary went quiet at his annoyed tenor.

"What do you do with your time here?" She enquired quickly, but more innocently.

"Sometimes I fence, others I go riding and… after that?" Mary looked back at the daisy between her fingers. "Nothing." Mary knew that having freedom in Sebastian's circumstance could be lonesome.

"I'd give anything to be free." Mary responded solemnly.

"It all depends on what freedom is to you. It means something different to us all." Sebastian caught Mary's attention thoroughly with his statement. "Would you give up your crown?" Mary started. "I mean for your freedom." He quickly added whilst nodding.

"No, my people need me," She started her tone proud, "But I would like more power in my decisions. Being queen isn't easy, Bash. I find myself begging for help from other countries because I can't defend my own. I have no concrete control over anything, especially here…" She paused realising she was saying too much. "What I mean is, you don't get judged for what you do. You can leave the castle whenever you feel like it. You can interact with whomever you desire-"

"And you can't breathe without someone reporting it." He sourly replied standing up. "Don't be fooled Mary. Just because I'm free it doesn't mean I'm any less lonely. I may not be restricted like you are, but everyone avoids me. I'm just as lonely as you are." He finished and Mary suddenly felt reserved.

"I'm sorry Bash," She said, empathy echoed in her tone, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You could never offend me, Mary." His tone now changing. Mary could have sworn that she heard sadness in his voice. She watched his hair as it stirred in the wind. It balanced in front of his eyes and she wished to move it aside.

"I'd give anything to be able to do whatever ever I desired." She said still looking at him. He still wouldn't turn to face and she found herself looking despairingly at his cheek.

"But you can at court." Sebastian said. "Who says you have to sit in your rooms and read a dreary novel? What is stopping you from going outside and exploring?" Mary got up off the bench and stood quietly at his side. "You're lonely at court Mary, but I could keep you company." His hand touched hers lovingly and she moved aside carelessly. "You wouldn't have to spend your free time in your rooms and I wouldn't have to spend mine walking alone." He gestured and she solemnly looked into his eyes. They looked pleading. She envisioned a situation of them walking in the grounds together or them reading together and it made her feel empowered. Sebastian felt a drop of rain on his forehead and mistook it for dew off the trees as the branches stirred in the wind. He broke his gaze with Mary's and turned his back on her and faced the pond. He noticed round ripples appearing on the water's surface and sighed. The rain had commenced and Mary noticed before him.

"Walk me inside?" Mary asked and Sebastian felt obliged. He gestured towards the trees for shelter. They began walking between the trees for coverage from the light rain as they headed in the direction of the castle.

"Mary?" Sebastian started first after their awkward silence.

"Yes?" She answered warily.

"Would you ever consider not marrying out of alliance?" He enquired bravely.

"If my country was secure and there were no incoming threats... If I didn't need an alliance…" She felt nervous because of the numerous false starts. "If I could defend my own country… on my own… I should like to think so." Sebastian nodded.

"Do you love Francis?"

"I have to, we're engaged." She stated, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Out of alliance." His tone became aggressive and challenging.

"I don't appreciate your tone." Mary paused in her steps and Sebastian followed her actions, but a few steps on. "I don't like where you're going with this, Sebastian. You have no right to question my feelings for your brother and neither do you have the right to get involved in my affairs at court."

"Because I'm a bastard." Sebastian countered in angst and Mary suddenly felt like she had contradicted herself. "I think you'll find you interacted with me first." Mary opened her mouth to retort but he silenced her by turning his back on her and striding away.

Mary stood beneath the trees alone, feeling a sense of regret. She observed in pain as Sebastian glided away into the distance. At the same time she watched someone familiar glide towards her. It was Lola. She still couldn't take her eyes off Sebastian. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she didn't like the way he was pressing her. She felt like the target in an archery session. Her heart sank into her chest as Lola paused at her side. She felt a comforting hand on her arm. Lola also watched as an angry Sebastian stormed away.

"What happened?" She asked and Mary smiled hiding her pain.

"Oh nothing important." Mary replied forcing her inflicted feelings out of her body.

"Mary…" Lola pressed and Mary sighed.

"I think I just ruined a perfectly good friendship."

"You have to be careful with him. He has a gentle heart." Mary turned to look at her, she noticed how gentle her eyes were. "A heart that desire's yours." Mary watched the truth in Lola's eyes propel into the truth of her worlds. She cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Can I ask you a question, Lola?"

"Of course you can."

"Do you think that Francis loves me?"

"I think… in a way… he does yes… but that's not what you want to know is it?"

"What is that supposed to mean." It wasn't a question. Lola stuttered, her bravery was too much.

"There's a reason why Francis has distanced himself and there's a reason why Sebastian distances himself now." Lola's wisdom was strong. "Here's what I think. I think the time has come for you to make the decision on where your heart lies."

"It's with Francis, I am to marry Francis."

"But you're not married yet. The affairs of the heart are not to be trifled. You love Francis because you have to and you force yourself away from Bash because of that." Lola said. "Francis released you from your engagement until the alliance is needed. Would he have done that if he truly loved you? You do realise that Francis has had other affairs? Why can't you?"

"I pained Francis, that's why he released me." Mary retorted. "Queen's aren't allowed to romance themselves elsewhere."

"You aren't Francis's queen yet." Lola said and Mary a flutter of hope.

"We all see the way you look at Bash Mary." A voice called from behind. It was Greer. "Heck, we all see how he looks at you. Even Francis has noticed."

"I could fall out of favour with the king." Mary exclaimed. "And the future king."

"And so could Bash." Greer said. "I came here to find a nobleman, a nobleman I could marry, but I've fell in love with a kitchen boy." Lola and Mary shifted in their stance, startled with what Greer had just said. "That doesn't mean I won't marry a nobleman one day, but why can't I enjoy time with the one I love whilst I can."

"Well you kept that secret hidden well." Mary protested.

"Isn't that the point? If you was with Bash, you could keep it secret." Greer pointed out.

"It could ruin me."

"I could be ruined, but I'd rather take that chance. I'm young! I want to live those fleeting moments." Greer lusted.

"If you want to spend time with Sebastian we can help keep it hidden. We're not just your ladies in waiting, Mary." Lola said.

"We're your friends. We will help you. We can help you keep the secret."

"We shouldn't be talking about this." Mary protested. "Come we're all getting wet and I'd like to hear more about this kitchen boy Greer."


	2. Delicate Affections

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to thank everyone for all the views and reviews on my previous chapter. I am very thankful.**

* * *

**Falling Out Of Favour**

**Chapter 2**

Mary watched as her ladies in waiting ran for the shelter of the foyer. Their dresses no longer dragged behind them as they would on a hot summer's day. Their dresses were tightly fixed to their legs, showing their slender figures. She followed closely behind them, trying to force her legs forward, even though her dress was restricting her movement. Her dress was soaked down to her undergarments. It made her skin feel sore. The closer they had got to the castle the heavier the rain had got. As she entered into the castle she felt exposed. Mary felt eyes on her but was unsure of where the gaze was coming from. She looked up the staircase in front of her and found Sebastian watching her from afar as he climbed each step. He was also sodden. Water droplets dripped onto his clothes from the tips of his hair. She waited for his beautiful, heart-warming smile, but a glare was placed on his facial feature's instead.

"Mary can I have a moment, please." Francis called towards her in an abrupt statement. She turned to face him, he was striding through the foyer on the way to her. Her heart halted. She glimpsed back at Sebastian on the staircase, but his visage had disappeared. She felt solemn. Francis was dressed proudly and obviously hadn't been outside because he appeared to be dry. He was thrown by Mary's appearance. He glanced down at her body.

"We'll tell your maid's to get a bath ready for you." Greer said as she took her leave with Lola. Mary smiled towards them in appreciation. She valued then with all her heart, she dearly wished Kenna hadn't drifted from her.

"Francis," She acknowledged, "Of course you may." She was polite out of courtesy, but looking at Francis made her feel fractured. His curly blonde hair bounced as he stopped in front of her. His eyes scrutinised her in a passionate way.

"I would like to address the current situation." He admitted and Mary cocked her head to the left as her eyebrows knitted together.

"What current situation?"

"The end of autumn ball is this upcoming Saturday and I would just like to make it clear that in society we must keep up our appearances." He nodded. "Which means efforts of both parts."

"By appearances you mean the arrangement that you theoretically called off until it is deemed appropriate by you." Mary replied sourly, now breaking her gaze with Francis. Sadness flickered across his face momentarily and Mary tried not to acknowledge it. Her heart felt guilty for what she'd just said and she back tracked. "I understand Francis." She nodded whilst smiling carefully. "I will be by your side, when you want me." Francis fell short at her final words. It felt like she'd scratched him with her disputes.

"Thank you, Mary… for understanding." He nodded and Mary glanced towards the stairs. "Now please, go bathe before you catch a taciturn cold." He gestured in the direction of the stairs that lead to her rooms and she turned to walk away. Her heart felt a sudden release, knowing she didn't have to look at him. It pained her, knowing what he'd previously said to her. He said she could spend her time with others, but she knew it was because she had pained him so much, he wanted to be with Olivia. She believed it was her fault, for the choices she had made.

Mary started traveling up the foyer steps sluggishly, her shoes repeatedly slipped off and on her feet as she moved. Her feet felt like they were blistering. The water had made them sodden. When she reached the midpoint of the stairs where they parted both ways, she turned cautiously to see if Francis was still situated in the foyer. She found to her surprise that he was gone. She looked both ways and single-mindedly turned left, the direction that Sebastian had once been standing. She lifted her dress and scrunched her toes in her shoes so she could travel quicker. She carried herself down the hallway in an attempt to find Sebastian. It was then that she wondered what she was doing. She couldn't be reckless like this. She paused in her step and questioned her whereabouts. She turned back in the direction she had just come and took the door closest to her. She closed it behind her and leaned against it, trying to regain her sanities. She fell to the concrete floor and balanced her insubstantial body weight on her crouching slender legs. She pulled her matted hair from her face and let it fall down her back. She closed her eyes and sighed in euphony.

"It would appear that you've entered the mistaken room." Sebastian alleged from somewhere in the room. She stood back up in shock, he was walking towards her and she felt indisposed. She picked up her proud stance and stood strong. "You need to bathe and correct me if I'm wrong, but this is not your room." He nodded behind her towards the door and as he did so his hair sprayed water.

"It's not yours either." She acknowledged as she glanced around the room. It was furnished with couches and tables that presented the room as being a study. She knew Sebastian's quarters were above hers.

"No, but this is my father's quarters." He smiled wryly and turned away from her. She carried herself forward feeling a sense of shame. Mary noticed how his mood had ludicrously changed from their prior rendezvous.

"I'm so sorry Bash." She began. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. You were speaking the truth and I just couldn't bring myself to acknowledge it." Sebastian's eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened. He hadn't expected her words, but he heard her sincerity excel through them. "You are right. What I have with Francis, it's just an alliance. I understand why you questioned my motives."

"I don't think you do." He said smiling lightly and Mary rolled her eyes. His face was un-readable. His eyes stared into hers, his jaw strong. It was like looking at a statue.

"I know you like me Bash." She said now feeling embarrassed. She spoke out of turn and found herself looking from his lips to his eyes. "If you kissing me wasn't enough, telling me you regretted my engagement to your brother was." She smiled. "You're not a subtle person at heart." He coughed a chuckle and subsequently smiled. She amused him.

"Well then yes, yes I do." He admitted openly and Mary was shocked that she wasn't disturbed by his abruptness. Hearing the words spoken out loud struck her hard, but in a positive way. She felt like a ship whose sails had collapsed. He took her hand in his and she felt discomforted. His presence was close to hers. Her palms suddenly felt clammy in the uncomfortable compressed distance at which they stood. "I don't care what Francis said. I don't care about his warning." His tenor was full of truth and passion. "I will not treat you how my brother has treated you. It's unfathomable that he chose Olivia over you. I told you that I regretted your engagement to my brother. That kiss we shared, you wanted me to regret it so you would feel better. You told me it was a mistake, but I know it wasn't. I'm not allowed to look at you, dream of you, touch you or even speak to you, but I will. I always will." He glided his fingers through her matted hair and tucked it behind her ear. He then dropped his hand to his side. "If my half-brother can have his dalliances then you shouldn't have to stick around to endure."

Mary stationed herself steadily on the spot. His monologue filled her with hope. Sebastian was so passive and innocent, yet she felt like she was destroying that quality. She looked into his eyes as they were watching her plainly. They were so hard. She glanced to his lips and back into his eyes. His hand touched her cheek lovingly. The warmth of his skin on hers brought her back to reality. She placed her hand over his and took it from her face.

"Should we be doing this?" Mary said. "I can't help but feel guilty."

"Do you like me?" He asked honestly and she nodded once. "Then yes, we should." He encouraged her and she shook her head.

Sebastian felt overpowered and slightly annoyed at her reserved behaviour. He took it within his stride to kiss her fully on the lips. The impact knocked Mary slightly off balance, but he caught her weight by pressing one of his hands on the side of her face. He laid his lips upon hers passionately. Mary caught Sebastian's musky scent and it lulled her into a world of fantasy. Water dripped from his hair onto her face. She felt it trickle down her nose. Mary felt disinclined to part her lips. She pulled back again and took herself out of his grasp. She heard him sigh in disbelief.

"It worries me." She sounded.

"Why?" The frustration in his voice. "Please, do not mention my brother." He begged. He could not handle the power his brother had over Mary.

"What would Francis say? When he becomes king, he could damn you for treason."

"Then let him!" Sebastian shouted in angst and started walking around the room, attempting to burn his fury with his stride. He halted in his step and faced her from across the room. "I relent what you just said. I want you Mary and this is not a game. I can't just be indisposed." She was wary on how to return his words with her own.

"We could never marry." She stated simply.

"We wouldn't have to," He stated, "My father never married my mother and he loved her. He is still very much infatuated with her. That could be us."

"But he's king, it's different!"

"And you are queen!" Sebastian retorted in anger.

"I need to bathe," Mary turned to open the door. She didn't wish to talk about the current situation any longer.

"Please, don't walk away." Sebastian countered. Her hand rested on the handle of the door. His plead tore her heart from her chest. "Please, Mary." Mary heard him begging and it cut into her. "We can be careful."

"I'm being careful now… I'm frightened of what I might do." She admitted. "I'm frightened of the consequences. The only way to be happy is to find something outside of ourselves, worth caring about." She finished and disappeared through the door with her head held high. As she closed it behind her, she heard a short and swift bang. It startled her, but she also couldn't bring herself to look back. Sebastian on the other hand felt deeply wounded.

Mary revolved on the spot and began to advance down the hallway. All that laid in her mind now, was the thought of her silky warm bath back in her room. She anticipated that her bath was not taciturn. She did not want to inconvenience her maid's by asking them to replenish the tub. It was then in that moment, that she deemed her considerations to be folly. She had just partook in a fate encounter with Sebastian and she was rationally thinking of her bath tub and its contents. As she got to her room she was overwhelmed by the scent of herbs. She found her bath waiting for her and the maids were there ready to strip her of her sodden clothes. They unlaced her dress, though it was tricky and helped her into the bath. There were pieces of brown and green herb leaves floating on the smooth surface of the water, along with the ends of her dark hair. She inhaled the scent dreamily. As she did so one of the maids spread the dressing screen in front of her. Mary had never felt more comfortable, but she wondered if Sebastian felt the same. Her mind then turned to Francis and whether he was happy with Olivia, as he once was. Mary felt as though her brain was exploding, there were more important things than the affections of the fragile heart. With that she sunk deep beneath the surface of the water, to drown out her flamboyant thoughts and to replace them with familiar sounds of the ocean.


	3. Irrationalities

**Falling out of Favour**

**Chapter 3**

The night of the ball that marked the end of autumn had finally arrived. It was December 1st and there was a striking chill in the air. The servants busied themselves with last minute preparations. Mary found herself distancing herself from Sebastian. She hadn't seen him since they last spoke and regrettably kissed. Mary wondered if she had hurt Sebastian, but the both of them had their duties. She had spent her time at Francis's side, whereas Sebastian had spent his time hunting with his men for the feast. She had barely slept, but her ladies in waiting kept her occupied. They shared information with Mary on the happenings of the French court and their personal lives. Greer had admitted to romancing with a kitchen boy for some weeks and Kenna was more than delighted to be the official mistress of the king. However, Mary was still in denial of Kenna's current situation. Lola was still gentle at heart, she was passive in every situation. The four promised to help find her a match. On the other hand, Aylee had kept herself to herself. She hadn't made much of an impact to their discussions. They all sat around Mary's bed debating on their robes for the evening. Mary was present haphazardly as her mind was elsewhere. Lola spoke of desiring purple attire that was manufactured from embroidered silk. However, Mary found herself thirsty for richer colours.

"I'd like to wear gold and bronze, to mark the end of the harvest season." Mary said as the others nodded in agreement. Aylee smoothed her hair behind her ears.

"That's quite thoughtful." Aylee replied. Her soft blonde hair now curled down her back.

"I can't believe we're on the day of the ball and you haven't decided on your wardrobe." Kenna gasped in inflexible disbelief.

"I take it you have yours then." Aylee pointed out not sounding awe-struck.

"Yes, Henry helped me pick mine. Its light blue and laden with fur." She boasted and Greer rolled her eyes.

"Very extravagant." Mary mentioned lowly.

"Do you have your mask?" Aylee asked Kenna, almost immediately after Mary's utterance.

"Yes, it ties flawlessly." Kenna replied, a smile upon her lips. Lola began to despise her arrogant behaviour. Mary began to feel the tension within the room and opted out.

"My dress was sent off for customization a week ago. I am uncertain as to whether my mask has been crafted." Mary replied uncertain.

"I'm sure they had the common sense to produce you a mask, Mary. Henry wouldn't let such foolish conduct into his court." Kenna replied with a sour tone. Mary smiled lightly in response, though she found herself getting annoyed. Kenna tended to relate everything back to the king of late. She wasn't one of Mary's ladies in waiting anymore, but a friend. Kenna didn't answer to Mary and anything they mentioned in her company could make its way back to the king. She also noticed that Kenna had gotten braver with her choice of words.

A knock at the door sounded around the room. Mary called back in reply to the knock and her guard entered ineptly. He released a parcel on to the table beside her bed and bowed before departing. At first Mary took a fleeting glance at the parcel, but in the second moment the five of them ran over to it. Mary opened it, lost in her spoils and congested with delight. Inside was an extravagant bronze gown, with gold embroidery laden from head to toe. The bronze gown was made out of silk, whereas the embroidery was weaved in with gold stitching. On top of the dress there lay a headband made of bronze copper. It looked like a ring of rusty autumn leaves. As she lifted it out of the box her mask fell onto the floor and made a light sound as it impacted with the floor. It matched her dress perfectly. The mask was also embroidered around the edges with the same gold stitching as her dress. Her ladies all gasped at its beauty. Mary bent down to pick it up and put it back in the box.

"There's no shawl! You'll be positively freezing!" Greer commented, her eyes wide.

"Oh to be a queen." Mary dreaded as the others giggled in unison. She already felt the chill of the hall on her back.

Shortly after Mary's maids entered the room to fit her into her dress. The girls left reluctantly, but it was getting late. However, they were all equally excited to get into their own chosen gowns and display them to the merry men of that night's ball. Mary was forced to bathe before entering her gown. She found that her bath tub was filled with a flowery essence. The water didn't have chance to relax her muscles because her maids began emptying it as soon as she was deemed clean. As she patted herself down and got dressed into her gown, she found that the scent of her bath water leaked powerfully from her pours. Her hair took a while to dry, so her maids styled it immediately whilst she sat in her chair. Afterwards the curls flowed elegantly over her shoulders, held back by the bronze headband in the form of leaves. She pressed red Gum Arabic, with a dab of rosemary essence into a thick egg white substance and spread it across her lips evenly. The mixture smoothly ran across her lips and she rubbed her lips together to blend it in more. Before leaving her room, Sterling, ran to her side. She dabbed the rest of the substance on her fingers onto her wash cloth and turned to pet him.

"What do I do Sterling?" She smiled and then sighed. She played with Stirling swiftly before departing down to the hall for the festivities. She was told the feast would be first and the festivities afterwards. Once again her mind sprinted over to Sebastian as if running into wild fire.

Mary spent majority of her night, after the feast, hidden by her festival mask, subsequently keeping herself solitary and drinking red wine. Francis called her over at periods and her ladies dragged her away at others. Mary found that the people at the French court danced merrily and they treated drinking alcoholic beverages as if it were a sport. Their lips were forever tainted with liquor. She found herself daring to glance at Sebastian from behind her mask. She spotted him through the crowed of joyous dancers. He was never looking in her direction. She had spotted him the moment she had entered the room, but he hadn't spotted her at all, or so she believed. In fact, he was watching her intensely. His heart raced at her graceful appearance. Mary took it within her stride to glance upon him once more as she put down her goblet and picked up a fresh one. The sound of metal on metal rang through the muffled air. He was now watching her from afar, his mask removed. They locked gazes momentarily before Lola caught her attention. She watched as Lola's stricken face approached towards her.

"What is it, Lola? Are you alright?" Mary asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There are rumours." She said solemnly. Mary frowned in response.

"What is it, Lola?" Mary repeated and Lola took a few seconds to pull herself together. Her next choice of words were daring.

"Francis has bedded Olivia." She stated and Mary took a steady step back. The frown disappeared off her face. She didn't take it in correctly at first. She assumed that Lola had just found out about Francis past dalliances.

"I know, but it is all in the past." Mary said sipping from her goblet, praying for Lola not to correct her.

"No, recently. Quite recently actually." Lola said and Mary's heart sank to the depths of the ocean. Her ears stung as they received news she did not desire. Her gaze shot from Lola to Francis in an instant. Her eyes playing the sport of ping pong with their physiques. Olivia was proudly placed upon his arm and they were both sniggering. Mary didn't know what to say or do. Her eyes still played ping pong between them. She realized how superficial she was being and hauled her eyes to the floor.

"Thank you… Lola." Mary replied, her lips pursed. Her eyes lifted from the floor and back to Sebastian. He was talking to one of the king's men, drinking from his goblet and smiling widely.

"Go live Mary," Lola finished acknowledging Mary's gaze. Afterwards, Lola disappeared into the crowed and in the same moment Mary felt like she was suffocating. Without someone by her side, keeping her sane, she felt like her walls were slowly but surely breaking down.

More than anything, Mary desired space. The liquor was beginning to target her mind and she felt her body slowly shutting down, physically and emotionally. She strongly disliked the influence of the wine, but she also strongly disliked the information that Lola had just shared. She glanced around the room and found Francis whispering sweet nothings into his mother's ear. He was always busy and she was always standing alone. Her grip tightened on her goblet as she turned and quickly fled for the entrance of the castle. She entered a room at the far end of the foyer and stayed there for some time.

It felt like she had entered the dark abyss. The room was not lit, not even by candle light. The light that flooded in from the foyer through the open doorway allowed her to see the condensation on the windows. She wondered if the darkness was a metaphor for her soul. She partook a seat on the couch by the fireplace. It was not aflame. The skin beneath her mask felt clammy. She shivered slightly and tore the mask from her visage, letting the air replenish her skin. She stared down at the goblet in her hand and decided against drinking anymore until her mind was steady. She placed the mask next to her on the seat and placed the same hand over her stomach. She felt weak and sick to her stomach. She was scared of losing everything. Her eyes began to sting as she held back her sobbing tears.

"Festivities too much for you?" Sebastian asked. The warmth of his voice was distracting. Mary shot up out of her seat and looked behind her. He had entered through an entirely different door and was walking towards her. She placed one hand over her weary heart and with the other, placed her goblet on the low table beside her.

"You scared me, Bash." She gasped as he slowly approached her. "I am surprised you recognised me." She smiled as the burning sensation left her eyes.

"I recognised you the moment you entered the room." He said captivating her sweet extravagant scent. He turned his head to the side to break his gaze with hers. Her fragrance was pulling him to her like a magnet. "Why are you in here alone?"

"It would seem that I am slightly intoxicated. Forgive me." She nodded shocked by his interaction. He was usually a man of few words. He looked at her in disbelief. "Francis has bedded Olivia." She snuffed sipping from her goblet and placing it back down. "She knows him better than I ever could." She sighed realising that she sounded selfish. A king could do as he like. "I know I'm being foolish."

"Do not feel indisposed." He said comforting her.

"I feel slightly faint. I think I've consumed more than my fill of wine tonight." She said about to sit down, but Sebastian's hand stopped her. Mary looked down at his hand. It sent electric traces through her body.

"It's best not to sit down then. It helps to stand." His grasp loosened on her arm as she followed his suggestion. She picked up her mask from where she had previously sat.

"I think I should go back." She began.

"Don't." He said regaining his grip on her arm.

"Bash..." She started, suddenly feeling timid. He glanced to the open doorway and pulled her out of its glaring light that had evidently flooded into the room. Mary found herself pressed up against him, sheltered by the wall. "I thought you were angry with me." She said regarding her past few days of lonely torture.

"You broke me, there's a difference." He insinuated and her throat swelled.

"Then why?" She looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Because I know I'm not alone in what I feel." He started. "You said you liked me."

"I did." She shocked herself with her own admittance. Her lips opened ajar as she sucked the air in disbelief.

"What?" Sebastian wasn't sure he had clarified what she had said correctly.

"I should wed Francis, for my country's sake. It's not selfish of me to find comfort in another when he certainly has." With her words, Sebastian suddenly perked up.

"I can't promise you any positive outcome. However, I can promise that I will make you happy. If you don't want to marry Francis, I will fight for the end of this dreaded alliance." He urged and Mary felt like a statue. Her body froze as she felt her legs seize up and her mind flat line.

"I don't want you to promise me anything. I'm happy being able to be with you." That was it for Sebastian. Since Mary had arrived at court, he had desired nothing more than those words to leave her sacred lips. She placed a hand timidly on his chest and he placed his over hers. Mary noticed that his hand was warm, but also shaking. She pondered whether he was scared or whether the adrenaline was taking over. She felt a slight beat under her hand and when she glanced, she realised her hand was over his heart. She swallowed but choked. Her throat was dry at the unintentional gesture.

"If I can have you, I won't give you up as easily as my brother." Sebastian touched her lovingly on her hip. "If you let me, I will love you, Mary."

Mary felt swept away. Her body was no longer like stone. Medusa had set her free and she rapidly felt fragile once more. She leaned her forehead in and rested it against his. She was surprised at the concrete flatness of the impact. Francis had never promised her anything, because he couldn't. Not with the king ruling his every decision. Sebastian could and she felt safer knowing it. She misplaced Scotland for one moment of passion. She placed a hand on either side of his cheeks, feeling his prickling stubble. Sebastian felt the coldness of her silver rings on his cheek. They were matched by the warmth of her palms. He wrapped his hands around her waist, she felt delicate beneath his fingers. The gold stitching on her dress was rough beneath his fingers. His heart fluttered in adamant joy. Everyone had warned him against Mary, but his heart had won. Mary enjoyed the past few moments of them just holding each other innocently thoroughly. Sebastian tilted his head to the right and kissed her first. Her hands moved from his cheeks to the nape of his neck. His skin soft, yet clammy. Their lips pressed together, each one longing for more. Mary found herself feeling erotic. It overwhelmed her how she found that her body wanted more. Previously, her body had laid untouched. She'd had a moment with Francis, but nothing more than a few lustful kisses at the lake side. His lips felt small beneath hers and she kissed him lighter. She abruptly felt aware of the current situation she was in. Their kisses got longer and more powerful. Her mind tried to persuade her to do the opposite. Everything suddenly seemed brighter. He held her out of passion, not out of lust for gaining more. He respected her, loved her and cherished her.

They broke as they heard noises in the parlour next door to them. Mary left her forehead on his and consequently no longer stood on formalities. She let her hands rest together on his chest. His jacket was rough beneath her skin. His skin was much softer than his garments. He kissed her on her forehead. There was another clattering sound in the ambiance and Mary panicked, looking in the direction of the sound.

"Go... through there." He pointed to the door to their right." The clattering sound got closer. "Go." He ushered her, not wanting to touch her again because he knew he'd have no restraint. Hand in hand, his eyes sparkled.

"I have no regrets." She said and he was happy to hear it. She kissed him lightly on the lips and he didn't have the chance to kiss her back.

"Meet me tomorrow by the pond?" She asked and he nodded in reply as she disappeared through the door. He was left momentarily to himself. He felt ecstatic, but sad at the same time. He'd have to wait to hold her again. He couldn't just be with her when he wanted to. He couldn't kiss her when he liked or lie beside her as he wished, but it was better than nothing. His mind was cut short by another door opening opposite him. Servants came flooding in and he tried to compose his flustered self. He cleared his throat in a cliché gesture and walked out of the room and back into the foyer. As he crossed the foyer he wiped his lips with the sleeve of his robe, as if to destroy the evidence of his immoral actions.

Mary made her way back to the hall. Francis hadn't noticed she was gone. She glanced around and found the king and queen sitting side by side in their throne seats. With ease she picked up a goblet from a waiters plate and smiled simplemindedly at Francis's effort for small talk with the crowed he'd gotten himself involved with. She thought of her innocent kisses that she had shared with Sebastian. She smiled to herself pretending she was smiling with Francis, keeping up appearances. She knew her acts with Sebastian were far from innocent, but they felt it. She had not used tongues, for she was too timid and neither had she gone further. She wondered if they could ever be more, or whether they would become lovers. The thoughts thrilled her and worried her. She needed to keep her wits about her to survive in this court. It was then that she saw Francis approaching her. Every step crushing her heart. His friendly smile made her feel worse. She glanced behind him and saw Olivia's beady eyes watching her.

"Mary, would you honour me with a dance?" He gestured his arm and she watched it with caution. She noticed the song had changed, but she felt disinclined to acquiesce his request.

"I am feeling quite faint, Francis. Maybe another time." Any other time Francis would have believed her, but he heard the coldness in her tenor.

"Are you refusing me?" He questioned.

"It would seem so," She muttered, but not as carefully as she hoped. He had heard her perfectly and his voice raised in reply.

"When I am king I will-"

"My reign will not be ruled by yours!" She instantly countered before he could swiftly finish his sentence.

"I will have as much right-" Mary cut him off again.

"Cease being a child and rise above! You are not a king yet!"

"I will have your respect Mary!" He shouted at her in angst. He was uncertain as to her behaviour.

"You are not entitled to it! The respect you desire from me disappeared the moment you bedded Olivia." Francis paused, he was astonished that she knew. "Time has made you bold, Francis." She pronounced subsequently feeling hurt. Her tone went from reflecting anger to hurt. "At court I built my life around you." She whimpered and Francis's face reflected the exact emotion she felt inside, emptiness.

"And have I not willingly sacrificed my duties as future king to build mine with you?" He sounded back. Mary felt as though he was edging for a way out of his mistake. He may have made an effort to keep the alliance, but he hadn't in loving her.

"The only thing you sacrificed was your right to my crown." She shot back and Francis was pained deeply.

"Mary..." He whimpered, his deep voice prevailed no longer.

"Enough is enough. You cannot have me as well as Olivia." She didn't give him the option and Francis felt that there was more. "This is my final offering. Speak aloud if you wish, but I will no longer listen. You've lost me Francis and no right can replace your wrong!" He stepped back at her painful words. "I am young but I am queen. I will not be subject to your irrationalities." Francis was on the verge of replying when she made her finishing statement. "My reign will not be ruled by yours." Mary's hands started to shake as she, leaving Francis to feel stranded. She felt an overwhelming sense of power and it washed over her effortlessly.


	4. Hurdling Hearts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much everyone for the striking feedback you have given me. I very much admire it. I'm glad so many people are liking this story, it's comforting. I would also like to thank those who have helped me improve my writing. I'd like you to know I appreaciate your comments as well as your constructive feedback. Thank you again.**

* * *

**Falling Out Of Favour**

**Chapter 4**

Mary sensed that she was falling within her dreams and subsequently woke with an unexpected start. Her eyes flashed open as her body jolted in static shock. She squinted and glanced around the room. In consequence her eyes strained because the light was flooding in through her bedroom windows. She rolled over in her bed momentarily and closed her eyes to rest them. She hated the first stages of the body as it was waking up especially because her bed always felt most comfortable in the morning. However, her luxury was short lived. The longer her body lay awake the quicker her thoughts regained. Mary's eyes shot open again as she recalled her agreement with Sebastian. She abruptly sat up and threw the blanket off her body. The moment her feet hit the floor she slipped across the room. The bath was already full and almost cold. Her mind went wild wondering how late it was. She slipped out of her bed robe, tied back her long hair and hopped into her bath. Her body shuddered at the nonchalant impact of the water on her sensitive skin. She took the soap from the wash basin and cleaned her body. Afterwards she acquired the blade and shaved every inch of her body carefully. Whilst in the bath she thought of the night's events and how she needed to be more practical with her depicted actions.

Once she was dressed appropriately Mary picked up a bright red apple from her fruit basket that lay at the bottom of her bed. She put her robe on over her outfit and departed her room to head into the grounds. She ate as she walked, finding the skin on the apple tough to penetrate. Once outside she found herself passing a compost mound. She stopped for a moment to finish her apple off and then dropped her core on top of it. She patted her hands together to rid her fingers of their stickiness. She strolled slowly and elegantly through the gardens, enjoying her view of the French court from afar. Gradually, the pond she adored emanated into view. However, she was saddened to find that Sebastian was not present. With what her eyes just witnessed she walked even slower towards the bench and when she reached it sat on it. She sat by the pond for a while, her mind in suspense over Sebastian.

"I must be out of my mind." Mary said humbly, feeling disappointed. She was concerned that she was being too obvious or too forward. Her mind went barren with careless thoughts. She was scared she had ruined Sebastian.

It was then that she saw a figure flicker into view in the distance. It was Sebastian and the closer he got the warmer she felt. As he approached she raised from her seat eagerly. His smile beamed across the distance and she couldn't stop herself from smiling in return. She looked around as he crossed the lawn but no one was there. The grass was wet with mildew and the air was laced with fog. At Sebastian's side were two horses, one brown and the other black. He was holding both of the reins in his right hand. His left hand lay swaying at his side. He wore a brown suit covered by a long brown robe. It was connected at the top with a hood. It matched Mary's perfectly, if not for the colour.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked as he approached her.

"I awoke late, but I arrived here some time ago." She said and Sebastian's smile got bigger.

"How could I ever forgive myself for making her majesty wait patiently?" He teased and carried on walking. Mary scuttled to his side.

This time he walked into the trees of which Mary had spotted him strolling through the week before. The two found themselves looking anywhere else except for at each other. Mary wasn't sure what to converse about and Sebastian sensed her nervous inclination. She fiddled with her robe as she walked. Her hood had turned inside out. Sebastian sighed and turned to face her within the canopy of the trees. Her hands still present on her hood. He smiled weakly and handed her the reins. She took them as he moved behind her and pulled her hood so it appeared the right way. Mary then returned his reins and the two walked through the protection of the trees and towards the kings road.

"I don't suppose we'll be riding those horses?" Mary inclined.

"As you're dressed amiably, I thought we could ride south down the king's road and into the fields." Mary glanced at him and then back at the path in which she was walking. "I ride it every week, it's quite refreshing." He gestured and Mary nodded.

"I'm more than happy to ride… If you would be as kind as to help me onto the horse." She smiled.

"I was going to leave you to the embarrassment of getting on it yourself, but if you insist." He teased further.

"Sarcasm does not become you." Mary said and Sebastian smiled.

"I can call a carriage if you'd like?" His voice deepened and the hairs stood up on the back of Mary's neck.

"No one will see me if I ride and if you call for a carriage we'll be seen together." He nodded realizing she had a point.

"Point taken." He replied bluntly and subsequently helped her up onto the horse. It shifted beneath her weight.

The leather saddle felt soft under her legs as she slipped into place. Sebastian made certain she was steady before mounting onto his own horse. He sharply shook the reins and Mary heard the sharp sound of the leather on the horses back. She mirrored his actions and both horses broke into a trot. After a short time the horses broke into a slow gallop and Mary straightened her back to help keep her hips balanced on the horse's saddle. She found herself bumping up and down unsteadily on the back of the horse. She felt free but at the same time scared. Sebastian checked on her every few moments and every time he found Mary smiling contently. The two did not talk much as they rode for the sound of the horse's hooves was too flamboyant. After a long while they reached the fields and Mary found herself aching to get off. As the air left her lungs, white smoke decorated the air. It was cold, but not bitter.

"Would you mind if we un-mount here? My legs are tiresome," she questioned on a whim as the horses started up the hill.

"Forgive me. I forget that men do not ride like women," he said stopping his horse and jumping down. A smile claimed his gentle lips. The sound of his feet hitting the floor was feathered by the grass. "Here let me aid you," he gestured and picked her up by the waist.

Sebastian was careful when he handled her. He didn't want to bring any discomfort to her or make her feel reluctant. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her from the saddle. As her feet body left the horse he dropped her in front of him. The two watched each other, their eyes locked. Her hands were on the side of his arms and his on her waist. Mary scanned Sebastian's face as he scanned hers. She cleared her throat and began to walk, pulling her horse with her. Sebastian smiled lightly and approached his horse, taking its dangling reins into his hand and began to pull it alongside hers. The sound of their hooves was cancelled out by the soft grass and the dirt below.

"It's beautiful," Mary said looking around. She was not pleased with the hill in front of her, but around her was a lot of open space where you could see for acres. The grass wasn't wet with mildew here like it had been at the castle. Though it looked lifeless. She presumed it was because of the winter season drawing in.

"Up there," he pointed to where she had already glanced, "You'll have a view of the port and ocean." His beady eyes followed the trace of the hill as he stroked his horse. When they reached the top Mary was breath taken by the view. The ocean that spread for miles in front of her was shining blue. The water was swaying back and forth and she took note of the sounds of the sea. She witnessed the water crashing into the cliff walls. She had come to France by these waters before and had also walked on the same port, but she had never saw them from this climatic view. She took in a deep breath and left her horse with Sebastian's and dropped her body weight to the ground. She sighed and resumed her scrutiny of the view.

"I'm very tired of late," Mary continued, "When I awoke this afternoon, my body was sore and my skin was sensitive. Very peculiar."

"That is either over sleeping or the toxicity of the liquor," Sebastian replied sitting next to her. He sat with his legs spread out in front of him, but one bent so he could prop his arm up.

"I adhere the taste of red wine. White wine is positively repulsive."

"A drink is a drink," he replied and Mary rolled her eyes, "It's an acquired taste." Mary nodded in agreement and after a few more sacred seconds she spoke again wistfully.

"This view is beautiful, Bash." She turned her eyes from the spectacular angle at which she was sitting and faced Sebastian. "I see why you come here."

"It's alright," he shrugged modestly.

"Oh men!" Mary exclaimed. "So proud and modest," she teased and Sebastian smiled in reply. He enjoyed her company, she amused him. In forced frustration Mary forced her body back so that she was lying down. Sebastian mirrored her actions but not as she would have liked. He lay so that his head was level with hers, but that his body was not. He turned his head to face her slightly and Mary found herself beginning to smile. She thought his face looked peculiar upside down and at the thought she giggled to herself aimlessly.

"What has amused you?"

"Oh Bash, your face is shocking from this angle," she laughed harder and he smiled lightly.

"My physique displeases you?"

"On the contrary..." She giggled louder and he nudged her, "I'm sorry," She said now calm.

At the same time they returned their attention to the sky. It was light blue. Sebastian did not spot a single cloud, but he knew what that meant. When there were no clouds in the sky it was a sign for the cold days drawing in. Everything in these fields connoted dreary things. He hoped Mary hadn't spotted it. As if she'd heard his thoughts she sighed and twiddled her fingers impatiently.

"Bash."

"Yes?"

"Would you ever think about getting legitimised?"

"I've already been there. Or well my father had when I was young," he reacted, his tone protected.

"You're older now. Couldn't you ask again?" She retorted matter of factly.

"Why?" He moaned.

"I'm just enquiring," he felt her shrug beside him.

"Be that it may, it was all very well thought," He acknowledged, "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Not very…" She paused.

"I could always ask about royal decree, but if I do get legitimized, that's if, I still could not be king. Only if Francis dies and there's no other survivor in the bloodline." Mary felt slightly annoyed at his reply. He had said it as if she didn't already know.

"You wouldn't have to be king. Just legitimized." She said adding emphasis on her breaks in speech, "we could-" she fell short.

"I will enquire, but I will make no promises." He interrupted. The two lay quietly and Sebastian hated it. He turned his head to face her and she turned hers in return. He could see her whole face, but it distracted him because her lips were almost in line with his eyes. He leaned over towards her and kissed her lightly. He was surprised that she had kissed him back. He'd forgotten how surreal it all was.

"Well that was peculiar," She said afterwards and they both laughed in unison.

Mary sat up and Sebastian followed her actions. They sat opposite each other until Mary's attention was occupied somewhere else. Her lips opened ajar as she tried to pinpoint what she was seeing. Not too far behind Sebastian stood a man in the shadows of the trees. As she looked over his shoulder she saw that he was no more than thirty feet away. His face looked flat and cold. She wondered why he had not moved. Sebastian's fierce eyebrows knitted together as he wondered what had caught her attention. He twisted his head to look and to his surprise was also captivated at the view. It was then that the man fell forwards, like a man being drowned by bricks. He hit the floor with incredible impact and Mary gasped. There were three arrows lodged in his back. Sebastian was up on his feet in little to no time.

"Mary on your horse now!" He yelled and it surprised Mary entirely. He had never spoken to her like this before. She scrambled up onto her feet and as she did so her dress got caught between her legs, she stumbled. He took her hand as he pulled her horse towards her. She couldn't take her eyes off the man's body. The arrows had sunk deep into his back, but she had not heard him yell in pain. She found herself asking how his body been standing so steadily.

"What's going on?" She enquired.

"I don't know, but it's not safe for you to be here." He retorted lifting her onto the horse.

"Bash, you can't stay!" She exclaimed, but he would not look at her. "Please," she begged.

"I can't be seen riding with you Mary," he said and her heart sank at his words, "Ride now and ride fast. Report it as soon as you get back!" He slapped the horse and it hurdled off. Mary felt as if her heart was hurdling with it. She turned her gaze back to Sebastian, but he was walking towards the man's body. On her second glance back... he was gone.


	5. Disagreement

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is long overdue and I apologize. College got on top of me leading up to Christmas break, but I'm back now. I started this fiction before I found out Diana was trying to get Sebastian legitimized, but now I need to think of a different legitimization plot. So bare with me while I create up a different way for his legitimization. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Falling Out Of Favour**

**Chapter 5**

After an extreme prolonged hour of Mary's heart racing like wildfire, her alarmed horse galloped directly back into the castle grounds and up to the king's stables. Her hair was flooding rapidly in the wind behind her, like paint being spilled onto the surface of water. She could barely control the horse with it hurdling beneath her hastily and she wondered transitorily how it knew where she desired to go. She felt its legs moving in unison beneath her and she felt like she was one with the horse. She gripped onto the reins firmly as it passed through the stable fence. As the horse hurtled into the stables and abruptly halted, Mary slipped off its back. Her feet malformed as they made succession on touching the floor. The saddle slipped under her loss of weight and became marginally loose. The stable man steadied the horse, taking its reins into his hands. His face puzzled at the sight of Mary being so disorientated. She tucked her hair behind her small ears as she walked out into the grounds. As she stepped beyond the wooden panels and into the fresh air a gust of strong wind blew her dress back. She directed another stable boy to send message to the castle ahead of her that Sebastian was in fatal trouble in the fields to the south. She watched as the boy disappeared through the trees heading towards the castle. Her face felt hot and her body was flustered. Her legs ached and her lungs were sore. Her hair was knotted and thick. She leaned up the hard wooden panels of the stable to catch her breath. She felt her hand splinter on the wood as she heard footsteps coming towards her from behind the stable. In an instant, a forceful hand pulled her around the side of the stable, where the noise had previously come from. Her heart raced at the sight of Sebastian, he had caught her off guard.

"Bash!" She winced startled.

"Shhh," he hushed his blue eyes piercing hers. She could tell by the look on his face that he wanted their conversation to be quiet. The sight of his dirt ridden clothes and blood on his brow hurt her, deeply, but most of all she noticed that he was out of breath. She glanced behind him and saw the horse grazing over the grass. He was the better rider, so had gotten there shortly after her.

"Are you okay?" She felt like it was a senseless question, but asked it none the less. He smiled the smile she had always admired since she met him, consequently causing her to place her hand on his face, examining the cut upon his brow. She felt a strong obligation to nurse him. In return, he cupped her hand affectionately. He loved the feel of her skin under his. It was soft, gentle and warm to the touch. The touch of his hand on hers forced her eyes to avert from his brow and into his eyes. They sent electric sparks into hers.

"I was ambushed by bandits after you left. Being the king's bastard didn't have the desired effect."

"We have to tell someone," she gasped nodding her head towards the castle and ignoring his poor attempt of an anecdote. Her hand plummeted from his face as she pulled on his hand, edging him towards the castle. He tugged it back and she turned to face him again.

"We," he emphasised, "tell no one. However, I will alert the king that bandits have entered into his territory."

"Well that's going to be difficult," Mary's eyes drew towards the floor.

"Why's that?" Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I've already sent word that you was in trouble."

"Was being the preferred word…" he mumbled and Mary uttered, glaring up at him intently. "I'll correct matters when I get to the castle," he persuaded her.

"I was so worried, Bash. One moment you was there the next you were gone," her voice broke at the thought of Sebastian not returning.

"Well as you can see I'm fine," he placed a hand on the side of her shoulder out of compensation. Her dress was soft under the palm of his hand. "It was nothing more than bandits pillaging," he kissed her forehead lightly, his lips were dry and Mary winced at his act of compassion. "Would you like to go riding again tomorrow?"

"A kind gesture, but we can't."

"And why would that be?"

"Well the events of today are an adequate illustration." Mary flinched slightly as a rain droplet landed on her cheek and sunk into her pours. By staring into the distance and focusing she could just about make out the fine rain as it fell past the tree's bark. She could barely feel the rain falling except for the odd droplets that landed in awkward places.

"The odds are extremely slim that it will happen again," Sebastian retorted snapping Mary's attention back towards him. When her facial expression didn't falter he spoke again. "You're scared of Francis…" he sighed.

"I'm scared for my country," she corrected him not entirely confident of her words herself.

"Oh well that reassures me," he jested.

"I want to be with you Bash, but it's risky."

"We can't be together unless we're outside of the castle walls," he punched, "and I would much like to be with you."

"That's not fair," she felt like he was guilt tripping her into saying yes. Another gust of wind struck hard and blew her hair over her face. She noticed that the fierce wind was coinciding with her emotions. Frustrated, she used her hand to hold her hair back off her face and blast Sebastian a scornful glance.

"It's true Mary."

"Then with that proverb… we will never be together."

"Yes," his monotonous word cut through Mary's heart like an arrow in an apple. His tone was blunt and harsh. Hurt, Mary turned her back on him and began to walk away. She barely took a few steps before he spoke again. "It's not Francis or your country that's standing in your way," he called and she paused in her step, "It's you."

Mary bounded towards the castle in adamant frustration. The musky scent of the pine tree's littered the air around her and it set her pace slightly at ease. The rain was still fine and had not yet wet the floor and neither could she feel it. She imagined that any moment it would. The grounds were almost empty and she wondered where her ladies were. She was back in the castle within moments after her disagreement with Sebastian. Her clothes were slightly damp and she patted herself down with her hands to conceal the droplets that lay out the outside of her garment. The surface of her hair was laced with miniscule water droplets and her roots soaked them up engagingly. Frustrated and filthy, upon entering the castle she made headway for her rooms, taking off her outside coat as she walked. The castle seemed to be quiet and she had no idea what the hour was, but her mind was occupied elsewhere. Mary desired nothing more than to climb into bed, but she knew that she would have to stay up a little while longer. When in her room she got changed into fresh clothes, with help of her servants and ate a small meal in which they had prepared for her. She wasn't full but she knew it would get her by until the evening meal was ready. The meal of which she now dreaded entirely. She did not desire to look upon either Francis's or Sebastian's visage, for she knew it would just open up fresh holes of discomfort. There was a gentle knock on the door to distract Mary from her inconsistent thoughts and she turned to face her ladies in waiting as they entered into her room one by one. She bleakly noticed that they all seemed simultaneously happy.

"Mary, the king is planning another ball," said Greer bustling with excitement. Her hair tied back in a tight plait.

"What's the occasion now?" Mary jested walking over to the far window and looking out. The rain patted lightly on the windows and gravity caused them to drip downwards.

"I don't think there is one, but festivities are right around the corner," Lola anticipated.

"And when is this supposed ball?"

"The eve of Christmas," Lola continued.

"Well we have some time until then…"

"I hope its winter themed, I'd much like to wear my furs inside the halls. It gets so cold in there!" Lola mentioned.

"I agree, I like a dress with sleeves and maybe a shawl," Aylee added. Greer's attention was diverted toward Mary.

"What's wrong Mary?" Greer questioned.

"Who said anything was wrong?"

"Please, spare me the false emotions… your face looks like it's been clouted."

"I'm just tired," Mary insisted.

"And spare me your deceitful tone. Spill!" Greer forced.

"I argued with Bash again…"

"Any improvement on the situation?" Lola guessed placing herself on the window seat next to Mary.

"I thought there was, but we argued about Francis again," she said and then backed up on herself, "we argued about me."

"What about you?" Greer requested.

"Bash thinks my heart fears Francis and therefore my heart cannot truly be his, or at least that was my reading on the argument," Mary replied staring into the grounds. The rain was a lot heavier now and she felt a sudden relief knowing that she had missed it.

"Is it true?" Lola enquired.

"Of course it's not!"

"Mary…" Greer began.

"If it is, I'm well within my right. I can't let go," Mary insisted.

"Of what?"

"My responsibilities as queen."

"Oh lord, Mary!" Greer jibed. Her tone made Mary feel unsettled. "Give up on the queen speech. You're allowed to romance yourself!"

"You're allowed to love," Lola added and Greer nodded in agreement.

"I've been trained to love Francis since I was a child. I prepared myself all my life to love him. It's all I know… that is until I met Bash." Mary's eyes turned to her ladies in waiting and all four of them were frowning. Mary's mind wondered to the first time she laid eyes upon Bash on her arrival at court.

"You can sort this problem," Lola said. Greer and Aylee turned to face her, their faces disappointed.

"That's treason-" Aylee said astounded.

"Actually," Mary cut them off, "I've mentioned to Bash about he being legitimized."

"Mary! You can't," Aylee pushed her tone full of anguish.

"He has just as much right as Francis to be sitting on that throne."

"If he gets legitimised, he won't be sitting on that throne! He'll be next in line," Aylee scorned.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"You will marry the next king of France, not the second. Francis will have to die before Bash becomes king. That being the case I think it's accurate to assume Bash's head will be on a chopping block before Francis dies," Greer said, "I'm not sure you've thought this through Mary."

"Yes I have," Mary stated proudly, "The ball is on Sebastian's court now. It's down to him and the king."

"And the pope…" Lola added and with that said Mary suddenly felt as if she was drowning.

"I will no longer discuss this. I beseech you all to sojourn."

"We're here for you Mary… through friendship and duty," Lola said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Remember that," Greer finished.


	6. Clarity

**Falling Out Of Favour**

**Chapter 6**

Mary spent the following weeks avoiding everyone at court when time spared her. When her availability was essential she allowed herself to interact with the royals accompanying her at court, but almost always never Sebastian. The castle had been full of bustling individuals excited for the holidays and the events that followed. Mary had ordered her gowns in advance, as she knew the tailors would be busy around the festive period. King Henry had procured an enormous feast for the occasion of Christmas and as tradition allowed, Mary had swapped sentimental gifts with Francis. Admittedly, she had done it half-heartedly. In the moment of gaining Francis's gift, she felt the eyes of Sebastian scorching the back of her and quite rightly too. It was now New Year's Eve and folks were arriving from all over the country for the end of year ball. Some were staying in the deserted rooms of the castle, which made it almost impossible for Mary to continue her beloved ignorance.

On the morning of New Year's Eve she found herself hiding away in what was left of the deserted rooms of the castle. She flicked through the completed works of Chaucer, her mind not fully intent. That day she had encountered a couple of awkward happenstances with servants and one stable conversation with Aylee. Both Lola and Greer had been missing all day and Mary had not heard from either of them. That evening she had to get ready alone and it displeased her. She always got prepared with her ladies and especially on New Year's Eve it made her feel alone. She told her servants to take their time in getting her ready and that afterwards they could get ready themselves. Her hair was the hardest feature to tame after her long soak in the bath. So after a short while she decided to let it naturally flow down her back, with an elegant headband keeping it in place. Her ball gown was white and featured gold embroidery along the corset. It swayed like a church bell as she moved.

Once ready she entered down towards the ball room alone. The hallways were decorated in festive decorations that were tainted gold and silver. The euphoric music from the ball room bounded up the stairs towards her. It enveloped her soul dramatically. She paused momentarily at the top of the stairs to endure the familiar sensation and subsequently sucked in as much air as her lungs would allow her. As she breathed out a sigh of relief she began walking down the stairs. At the bottom stood Francis, looking up at her in admiration. She smiled slightly, accepting his pleasant gaze. When she reached the bottom she placed her arm on top of his and together the two entered the ball. However, being in such close proximity after the past few weeks made her feel slightly uneasy.

"Mary, I am content in your presence," King Henry nodded out of obligation.

"As am I, your majesty," she curtsied lightly out of respect, whereas Francis stood tall and gazed elsewhere. "I wonder have you seen my ladies?"

"I dare say they are here somewhere… two of them entered just moments ago," he replied confused as to her request. He then averted his eyes to behind her. "Please, excuse me." He finished instantly, bowed and moved on to welcome the next lot of guests that were beginning to enter.

"And this…" Francis began and Mary glanced towards him, "Is where we part ways."

"Are we not to stand together?" She enquired and he smiled.

"Why should you have to endure my presence?"

"Endure? You mean that in the negative sense?"

"Well it wasn't positive was it?" He replied and glanced away. "Besides… your ladies have found you." He nodded behind her and she glanced. "Excuse me, Mary." His lips touched her hand momentarily and then he walked away. Mary sighed and forced a smile onto her face as she turned to face Greer first.

"I could do with one of those," Mary nodded towards Greer's goblet.

"Well, fortunate for you I have twofold," Greer replied supplying Mary with a small goblet full of still scarlet liquid. Mary glanced at the goblet briefly, scrutinising how small it was and then bumped the small amount of liquid that it contained back. It laced her throat with a short burning sensation. Her eyebrows furrowed temporarily as she sighed sourly.

"It is not yet dark, how am I to survive tonight? Lest it be so long!" She said putting her goblet down on the stall next to her, leaving her eyes to lazily glance around.

"I beseech you Mary, have a virtuous time," Greer sighed, "I will not articulate this… yet again."

"A good time relies upon good company," Mary replied observing her ladies in unison, taking another goblet from a servant passing by without looking. This goblet was slightly larger, but still filled with the same toxic beverage.

"I'm sorry Mary, I was with Leith. I'm relishing those moments," she snickered into her goblet.

"And I had errands to run," Lola replied glancing at Aylee, "I'm guessing Kenna's under the kings supervision now," Lola glimpsed around and found Kenna talking to the kings men. She sipped from her goblet, it only contained spring water, as did Aylee's.

"Speaking of which, I must depart… majority of the castle employees are here. I'm going to continue relishing," she smiled in a criminal manor and placed her goblet down beside her.

"You devil!" Mary teased as Greer scurried off. She then turned to face Lola.

"You should take a foliage from her book," Lola nodded as Greer disappeared through the open doorway.

"I think I actually need a romantic individual for me to take anything from anyone's book."

"Things are that bad with Bash?" Aylee enquired as Mary slowly sipped the wine in her goblet. Lola took notice of how slow she was drinking now.

"What about you ladies?" Mary asked avoiding the interrogation. Aylee shook her head.

"No luck here either, everyone is too deceitful in this court and foreigners are never here long," Lola scorned.

"I am sure whomever you choose will have my blessing," Mary's smile was warm.

Sebastian was currently standing a few feet away from Mary, unhappily at Francis's side. Olivia accompanied him from behind along with Kenna and several of the kings men. Francis scanned the room and nodded as people passed, but Sebastian only had eyes for Mary. He watched her enter and elegantly take her place beside her ladies. He observed as her goblet touched her fragile lips. He took a large gulp from his goblet and moved from Francis's side. He walked over to the table to hide his goblet from view, he took out his flask and uncapped it. After glancing around he poured in a refined toxic liquor and screwed the cap back on. Upon placing it back in his inside pocket, he turned to stroll around the room. The first he noticed was that Mary had disappeared further into the crowed. He suddenly felt airless and took his leave. Mary on the other hand was losing a fighting battle with Francis's mother. Catherine insisted that Mary's dress was too dull for such an occasion. The king rolled his eyes as such folly conversation. Frustrated and angry she subtly went out into the grounds herself. As the cold air hit her face, she felt cold and shockingly refreshed.

"We need to stop meeting like this," Sebastian said strolling past her and carrying on. His tone was playful.

"What are you doing out here?" She said following him unconvinced.

"Nothing is keeping me," he threw his goblet to the ground and sat on the bench against the castle walls. He noticed how the sun had now almost set. Mary took a seat next to him, but was cowardly and left a large space between them. "Shouldn't you be inside?" He asked lightly taking his flask back out.

"If there's one thing I can rely on you for, it's that you're carrying ale," She smiled and Sebastian chuckled passing his flask over to her, before even taking a gulp himself. She noticed that the cut on his brow had disappeared. His eyes met hers and left them just as quickly.

"It's rum actually," he jested.

"If it serves the same purpose, does it matter?" She supped on the brim, careful not to sup too much. The steel of the flask was icy to the touch of her warm lips. As she had expected the liquor burned as it travelled down her throat, lingering in her chest. The few seconds that followed were shocking. The burning sensation had grew on her and subsequently got too intense.

"To an inexperienced drinker, I guess not," he shrugged.

"There's no wrong in that," she replied, seeing no shame in not drinking alcohol often. However, it seemed like a custom at the French court. She sipped again this time frowning, "Gosh, this is positively revolting." The burn wasn't as bad as the previous one, but she heard the familiar laugh of Sebastian beside her.

"Certainly not," he nodded and she nudged him. He turned his head to look at her as she passed the flask back. Their fingers touched momentarily and Mary hesitated upon movement. "So as to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He sipped from the flask himself and screwed the cap back on.

"Francis's mother," she grudged honestly and Sebastian smiled as he began listening intently, "but I want to apologise."

"No need," the simplicity of his speech soared through Mary's ears like chalk on a black board.

"There's every need, Bash."

"It's all for naught."

"No… I care for you Bash and my words were un-tempered."

"If your words were un-tempered mine were demonic," he replied wishing he could forget, "You were perfectly within your rights. I was a fool. I wasn't grateful enough to have even just a part of you." They both sat there side by side a few moments longer in silence. "I spoke to my mother," he started and Mary knew instantly the turn this topic had taking.

"And?"

"She spoke to my father, the king…"

"And?"

"After much consideration, he declined her request," his answer sunk deep into Mary's soul, "However..."

"However?" She jumped upon his connective.

"He called upon me a few nights ago and asked me if I'd have any hostility." Mary twisted in her seat to face him. Sebastian had obtained her full attention. He strained to view her face as night had now arrived. "I had no opposition, except…"

"Except what?" Mary asked frustrated at him prolonging the situation.

"No matter what happened, I would never take the throne."

"But…"

"I will not rule this country. I do not want this country. I just want to coincide."

"So what now?"

"He sent word to the pope last night, he's hoping for a trial."

"Well that's great Bash," she said, "why aren't you happy?"

"If it makes you happy, I am happy."

"I want you to do it for you," she noticed his hand was relaxing on his lap so placed hers hand on top of his and smiled civilly. He beamed back his teeth reflecting the moonlight and placed his hand over hers. He wanted nothing more than in this sweet moment to kiss her, but knew better than to do so when they were so close to the castle. She slipped her hand out of his grasp and got up from the bench. "I'm going back into the ball, have a virtuous night."

Mary wondered around inside accompanied by many others for the rest of the night. She secretly stole glances at Sebastian who was secretly doing the same with her. Their hearts fluttering at every gaze that met the others. He enjoyed gazing upon her beauty, it was overwhelming. The more alcohol he consumed the more he had the overwhelming sensation to stride towards her and kiss her. As a result he paced himself and eventually altogether stopped drinking any beverage that was alcoholic. After many hours of loud music, merry shouting's and careless stumbles, midnight arrived. Everyone was bustling with New Year excitement. Mary danced merrily with Francis and accompanied him with dismissing the guests to their quarters. Shortly after 2:00am Francis also dismissed Mary to her rooms. Her ladies willingly accompanied her and left her to settle down within her rooms. She sat in front of her fire place with a hand over her heart, thinking about Sebastian and how she desired him. The little alcohol she had drank that night was wearing off and a surge of fatigue overcome her. It also left her with the familiar stale breath that she could barely contain. Once her servant's had pulled back her blankets and unlaced her dress she dismissed them. She slipped out of her ball gown on her own and placed it upon the table. She made her way over to her bed blowing out candles upon her way. It was then that she heard a knock on the door. She put on her silk gown that was lying at the bottom of her bed and worriedly answered the door.

"I'm still fighting and I don't know why," Sebastian said as soon as the door opened. He stumbled slightly as he had been leaning on the door as she opened it. Mary would have found it funny any other time, but at the moment she found it improper.

"You need to go back to your quarters," she hesitated still holding the door firmly in her grasp. Admittedly, trying to convince herself more than him. "I'll call for my guards…"

"They're gone, I beseech you, let me say this," he took a step towards her and she lifted her hand off the door. His face and tone were sincere.

"Please, stop there… don't come any closer," Mary begged holding her distance. She was unsure as to whether she would be able to control her sanity. Sebastian stood strong in his step, but spoke powerfully.

"If our love is to be explicitly tragic, then why… heaven forbid… are you my clarity?"

With his words came Mary's heartfelt sigh, she adored what he had just alleged. Her sigh was matched instantly by Sebastian's swift step towards her. Her heart submerged as her mind competed rapidly. They left no moment for clarity. Her mouth opened slightly in adamant astonishment and as she gasped his parted lips met hers compellingly. Their eyes closed in unison with the sealing of the kiss. The impact of Sebastian's lips hitting Mary's knocked her back promptly and the two flooded into her bedroom. The first thing her hands went for as he kissed her passionately was his hair. She loved how thick and soft it was between her fingers. Sebastian daringly glided his tongue into the tip of her delicate mouth and was surprised that hers met him back. The door clicked shut behind them as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She took comfort in the sound of their lips meeting over and over again. As she kissed him she felt the stubble on his face touch the skin surrounding her lips. It made her pours feel sore, but she still didn't desire to let go. He positioned his hand resolutely on her cheek and the other on the bottom of her back. Mary felt lost as to where to put her hands next and her lips lifted from his. As their lips parted and eyes opened they glimpsed into each other's eyes.

"How improper it is that I should be in your quarters," he joked and she snickered in return. They kissed again, this time slow and lovingly. "I've said what I must… I've stole my kisses from your lips… now it's time for me to depart." He pressed his lips casually on her forehead and let his hands slip from her body. As he did so her body fell flaccid and as a result she sat unsteadily on the edge of her bed. He'd made her body weak without his presence. He was her stability. As his hand touched the door handle her voice echoed around the room.

"Don't leave," she requested cautiously. She knew she should not ask and her feelings towards the enquiry were reflected upon his face. He tilted his head to look at her properly, his skin beaming auburn in the flickering candlelight. Her natural hair was tangled over her shoulders and looked unkempt. Her white garment was covered by her long silk gown. He took momentary pleasure at the luxury of witnessing her physique like this. "Just... Lie with me?" She finished and he smiled again. He admired her innocent intentions to his heart's content.

"Are you certain? Your servants…" he began.

"They don't accompany me until 6am," she grinned and he walked towards her convinced. Mary slipped beneath her winter blankets with her silk gown still on and blew out her candlelight before settling down. She felt the mattress move beneath her as Sebastian glided on and lay beside her. Noticeably, on the outer side of her blankets. She slipped a hand under her cheek as to see him better. His head rested on the pillow next to hers. A small smile grew on his face in the form of a smirk. "Are you warm enough?"

"Inexplicably," he grinned, his teeth showing this time. In reality, he wanted to tell how warm he indeed felt. His insides felt like they were burning like the sun because of her radiance.

Mary grinned in return and began admiring what she could observe in the dark. His hair was in the same condition it always was and his eyes were on her. They took pleasure in being in such close proximity of one another. Mary admired that they could do so without anything else being implied. Daringly, she moved closer towards him under the blankets, as if to indeed keep him warm. As she did so, Sebastian's heart started beating rapidly and she could hear it through the night's stillness. Altogether, he was excited and fearful. He pressed his lips lovingly on the top of her head, her hair sticking slightly to his lips. Mary closed her eyes completely and inexplicably wrapped in the comfort of Sebastian's presence. It wasn't long before Sebastian closed his eyes. She'd dared to move close to him and he felt ashamed that he was too timid to hold her. Her head lay by his shoulder, so he took the liberty of sliding his arm beneath her and wrapping it loosely around her delicate body. He didn't notice but she began smiling like a child on a summer's day. She snuggled into him closer and nested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on the exposed skin of his chest. He balanced his head on the top of hers. They both began breathing in time with each other. Sebastian felt over washed by sleep that would captivate him any moment, his body felt heavy after the night's events.

"I'm happy I got to start this year with you," Mary sighed and the two fell innocently to sleep. Mary coddled by Sebastian's arm.


	7. Seer's Prediction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A handful of people have commented on my reference to the song Clarity – Zedd in my previous chapter and have mentioned how they admired it. From each chapter on I am going to reference a line to a song in which I think suits Mash. Thank you for all the great feedback!**

* * *

**Falling Out Of Favour**

**Chapter 7**

Sebastian woke with an abrupt start. His heart pounding out of his chest with excruciating force. He lay there for what felt like a few ages, his forehead laced with tiny water droplets of perspiration. He skimmed his tired eyes around the room and noticed that it was still dark outside. No light submerged through the windows as it should have done when he woke. In his slight movement of straining to look out the windows, he subsequently noticed his right arm was completely numb. Unsure as to why, he winced and glanced towards his arm. It was now eagle spread and Mary was lying on the far end of it. He now remembered that he'd had the pleasure of her company. Carefully whilst holding his breath he slipped his hand from under her limp body. He could barely control his arm's movement and he worried imminently that he'd wake her. After a deep sigh of relief he sat up slowly and moved onto the edge of her bed. There he sat for a long time wondering when his arm would regain its senses. Nonetheless, he waited patiently. A strange tingling sensation shot through his arm, like a thousand pins. In response he frowned and continued to wriggle his fingers. As he did so he took the opportunity to watch Mary sleep innocently. He grinned and aiding his arm, headed towards the door.

"You weren't going to wake me?" Her voice echoed around the room and he jumped.

"I thought you were asleep! Don't do that!" He let go of his arm and gasped.

"You're going the wrong way," she said still disappointed.

"What?"

The confusion on his face made Mary aware that he didn't know of the secret passage that led to and from her room. She climbed out of her bed, her bare feet pattering on the surface of the hard floor and felt her way around her wall. To Sebastian's astonishment the wall opened and he stepped forward. He stood puzzled beside Mary, one hand on her back as if to support himself more than her.

"I thought these were sealed off?"

"So you remember them?"

"Do I? I used to hide in these to escape the wrath of my mother when I was a child." He chuckled reminiscing on his childhood and then turned back to Mary. He then realised how much time had passed. "How many people know this is here?"

"None but me and- never mind." For a moment she thought she was going to tell Sebastian about Clarissa, but decided against it. She didn't know how to begin explaining it.

"We could use this passage to see each other," he suggested.

"I guess we could," she smiled and climbed back onto her bed. Once comfortable she spoke again. "If it meant I got to spend time with you," she used her fingers to push her hair back over her head.

Sebastian walked towards her, teeth glowing, for he was smiling greatly. He climbed on the bed and moved towards her on all fours. He kissed her passionately and placed a hand on his face. In return, she embraced him and kissed him lovingly back. He felt her smile on his lips and subsequently pulled her beneath him. Her body was light within his grasp. Their lips parted and Mary placed another hand on his neck and beheld him, romanced at the sight of his visage within her grasp. His eyes scanned her face for a flicker of emotion and then he balanced his nose on hers, so that they only just noticeably touched. Her nose was cold on his. She moved her hands onto his chest and pushed to a small extent.

"Go," she hushed. Reluctantly, he pressed his small lips against her tender ones for one last time and departed through the passageway. He pulled the door shut behind him and felt his way through the passageway, completely blind.

"You'll be the death of me," he murmured to himself as he passed through the stone passageway with his hand firmly on the wall. The visual image of Mary's elegant face remaining in the forefront his mind.

When Sebastian finally entered back into his quarters, the early morning sun had made its first timely appearance. He strolled towards the saturated window and distributed the condensation with his hand. The sun had ignited the morning sky with fluorescent colours of orange and beige. He turned to face his room and checked the clock on the mantel piece, it was almost 7.00am. In a burst of panic he changed out of last night's clothes and headed hastily out the door. He bounded down the hallways and into the armoury, still tucking his white shirt into his trousers. As he ran through he picked up his Épée on the way. As he left through the opposite doorway and into the hall he found his father, King Henry, standing there. A look of displeasure placed upon his face.

"Glad you could join me," he pressed sourly. "What dare I ask," he sighed, "time do you call this?"

"I'm sorry father, I-"

"You realize breakfast will be served in no more than 45 minutes?" He pointed his sword to the clock hanging on the wall and Sebastian pouted. "Which means this room will be flooded with guests and we have... What? 30 minutes?"

"Then by all means begin-" he lifted his Épée as if to commence battle.

"Who was she?"

"What?" He asked lowering his weapon, attempting to be as deceitful as he could.

"You do not fool me, my boy. You have lain with a girl this past night and I think not many night's before! Come, her name." Henry's eyebrows raised and his smile widened. He gestured with his hand as if to encourage the name from Sebastian's lips.

"I implore you, I have not!" He gasped in horror and it was returned by Henry's chortle.

"You love her!" He identified and Sebastian averted his eyes. "Such secrecy Sebastian! You think I haven't noticed you brooding? You turn up late... hot and flustered, may I add. Your cheeks glow! Now the name of the girl that has earned your heart!" His voice was stern and Sebastian felt prosecuted.

"Trust that the glow in my cheeks is on behalf of that which I am hot and flustered and that only. Do you know I sprinted here?" He smiled, teeth shining in the window light.

"My boy, spare me. I was once revelling in your current youth too. You are my son threw and threw," he grinned and finally lifted his Épée, "I warn you, secrets don't stay secrets long and one way or the other they will create chaos." Sebastian didn't reply. Instead he opted to swing his weapon at his father's legs and his blow was countered by his. "And so we begin!"

When they had finished competing with each other they heard the familiar sound of servants entering the hall and beginning to situate themselves around the room. As King Henry left to get changed into his royal robes he gave Sebastian his Épée. Sebastian put them away in the armoury and made his way back into the hall. When he got back he noticed that the servants were setting two tables up on either side of the hall. Sebastian stood tall, taking fruit from the platters as servants passed by. Moments later guests began to pour into the hall. As his mother, Diane, entered he joined her by sitting at her side. The two began eating and as they did so, Mary entered accompanied closely by Francis. Her dress was made of blue and white cotton. He observed as it streamed elegantly behind her as she walked, like wind pushing the ocean tide. They sat at the same table as him, but further down. Next to Mary sat her ladies in waiting, they pulled Mary's hair over her shoulder's so it lay safely on her back. With every bite of his food Sebastian's eyes fell upon her visage.

"Your eyes are not where they should be," Diane whispered over her morning porridge and Sebastian averted his eyes from Mary to his mother.

Mary sat side by side with Francis. He sat so close to her that she could feel his leg brushing up against hers. As King Henry entered with Queen Catherine the room echoed with the sound of people rising from their seats. They took their seats next to Francis and together Sebastian and Diane watched the four dine. He watched as Francis created small talk with Mary, his heart desiring to talk to her himself. Francis leaned over towards Mary.

"What would you say to a picnic?" Francis asked Mary. She swallowed her porridge and put her spoon back into her bowl. It suddenly felt thicker as it ran miserably down her throat.

"Oh… that would be pleasant," she smiled warmly, "who would be present?"

"Well-"

"Speak up, Francis," Catherine interrupted.

"I was just asking Mary, mother, whether she'd like to go on a picnic."

"Lovely idea, why don't we arrange one as a family," it wasn't a question. Francis rolled his eyes as he watched her nudge the king.

"If the boy wants a picnic, let him have one."

"As a family," Catherine scorned as if King Henry didn't understand.

"If I may suggest, your majesty," Mary began, "How about a picnic for everyone still present at court?" As the words left her mouth Queen Catherine scowled at her.

"I don't think we have lodgings large enough," Francis said.

"We do down south of here, just off the coastline of the beach," King Henry replied, "It will be cold."

"I don't mind," with her response came Francis's sigh.

"Many of these guests won't be here tomorrow." Henry said towards Mary.

"Then the few who are left, may they join us?"

"If the Queen of Scotland wishes it, it shall be done." King Henry raised from his seat, capturing Sebastian's attention immediately. The room fell quiet as he lifted his hands into the air.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" His voice roared around the room and Mary found herself flinching. "The future king and queen of France have requested a picnic. The event will take place south of the coast line tomorrow. All those who wish to attend, please join me and my family in the foyer tomorrow morning. All those do not, I bid you a virtuous day. Carriages will be ready available, wrap up warmly and I hope many, if not all, attend."

King Henry finished his speech by placing his hands together and leaving the hall. Upon his exit, the hall once more filled with the sound of people rising from their seats. Queen Catherine followed King Henry shortly after. A look of persistence stretched across her face. Once Sebastian had finished his breakfast, like many others, he raised from his seat and took it within his stride to accompany guests around the room. Amongst his temporary discussions, he glanced at Mary and he noted her physique walking towards him. He smiled intently as she paused by his side. Her ladies paused a few steps back and entered into their own discussion.

"Forgive me my lords," she bowed to the guests Sebastian was accompanied by and they gracefully inclined their heads to her in return. She then turned to Sebastian as he pulled her slightly over to one side. "I wondered, what horse would you recommend for a long journey?" She asked as loud as she could.

"What are you doing?" He whispered trying not to move his lips.

"I want to talk to you," she whispered her smile mirroring his, "just answer."

"On horseback or carriage, Your Majesty?" He replied loudly, trying to act specialised in front of his peers. Her smile was bright and he felt warm to the core.

"I am inclined to suggest both," she said, "I may fall tired whilst riding and need a carriage to fall back on."

"A Driving Horse, best fits the description. Our strongest is Sagen," he said thinking intensely about his reply, "For horseback I strongly recommend Valentine."

"Thank you," she nodded and smiled at him all too warmly, for Francis's gaze was on her. The guests that were structured around them moved on and they took their time to converse in secrecy.

"Whose idea was this blasted picnic?" Sebastian asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"Francis… he wanted a picnic with me, but I suggested that we all go," Sebastian leaned back and sighed, "You are displeased? You would have preferred that I went alone."

"Well it's hardly keeping up appearances, is it?"

"I don't want to be left alone with him, he isn't you," she said and a smile marginally crept up onto his face.

"I suppose I could forgive you then," he jested and she hit him on the arm playfully. "You are where my demons hide," he sighed and Mary smiled, her heart fluttering. "I think I better move on, we're being watched. Your Majesty." He inclined his head and she turned to walk away. As she did she was met by Francis inspecting her intently, a look of pain reflected in both his body posture and facial expression. It was then that she slowly took her leave from the hall, her back straight, accompanied by her ladies. All four of them walked out of the hall in a conservative line and as they passed guests they fleetingly greeted her.

"Mary, please may I talk to you?" Francis's voice called as she entered the hallway. All three of her ladies curtsied towards Francis and moved along. "What was that about?"

"Bash works in the stables, I inclined about a horse," she lightly dismissed.

"For what purpose?" He asked smiling, intrigued by her reply.

"To ride on tomorrow, of course," she smiled amused by his response.

"A carriage is best fit for a queen," he acknowledged not in the slightest impressed.

"I did hire both," she pressed.

"May I join you when you do?" He asked hopeful, she turned to look at her ladies and then back towards Francis. She wanted to demand to go alone, but instead took a few moments to compose her response.

"I ride with my ladies…" She said politely.

"Of course, but-"

"Thank you for your kindness," she quickly finished and turned to follow her ladies. A soft and indelicate hand strapped around her hand and she was once again facing Francis.

"I need you," he said lowly.

"Don't," she begged her eyebrows furrowing.

"I need you and you're pushing me away. Do you like the person you've become?"

"Pardon?" She asked taken aback at his accusation. His tenor had taken a striking turn for the worse.

"I think of you in the dead of night. I need you, Mary." His hand touched her shoulder lovingly and her heart fluttered momentarily. She batted her eyes repeatedly, trying to break free of the illusion that was compressing her. Francis placed a hand on her cheek and began leaning in towards her slowly. She watched as his lips got incredibly close and wondered why she wasn't stopping him. Seconds before his lips touched hers she turned her head and he pulled back reluctantly.

"We can't. I won't do this," she exclaimed. Sebastian's face flooded into her mind as she desired nothing more than him. Her heart sank knowing she had seen Francis advancing on her and she hadn't stopped to correct him.

"I can't replace you as you've replaced me."

"I haven't replaced you," she wheezed, "It was you who replaced me..." the murmur full of hurt.

"Are we still not past this?"

"You hurt me, it takes time to repair… to heal," she replied as pleasantly as her body would let her. However, she was frustrated and infuriated.

"You just don't want to take the time to repair. I already admitted my fault."

"Your ignorance is soaring!" She burst completely consumed by her anger.

"Mine? Mary how blind can you be?"

"Have you not insulted me enough?"

"I promise I never intended to insult you," his voice lowered and in return so did hers.

"Your words are truly admirable," she replied with a hint of sarcasm, "If you'll excuse me."

As Mary walked past him and towards her ladies, she brushed his arm slightly. Francis stumbled in his step and as he did his eyes caught sight of Sebastian watching them from a distance, surrounded by castle men. Francis followed Sebastian's eyes and they were, true enough, on Mary. Francis scowled at Sebastian infuriated. It wasn't long after when Francis's eyes were met across the hallway by his brother's. Sebastian sighed and broke eye contact with Francis by turning off and disappearing. Once Mary had been re-joined with her ladies she was stopped once again, this time by Nostradamus and his face was grave.

"May I help you?" She enquired. Confused as to the sound of her voice, Francis glanced back at Mary.

"I have foreseen your future," he claimed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Circumstances changed for you last night, as did your fate," he said and Francis began watching, marvelling in her interaction with him. Mary felt like she was covered in solid ice. She began to lose her nerve as she panicked whether he had seen Sebastian leave her quarters.

"I am sure you've had one too many of the morning wine," she nodded and departed. She had only took a singular step when his large hand grasped on her elbow.

"A beating heart in the night, pace unknown to man, will still your heart come morning light," with his words came Mary's gasp of horror. His voice was deep and without concern.

"What did you just say?" She scorned in a tenor of dominance.

"Only what I foresaw, my lady," he finished and disappeared.

"Mary are you alright?" Francis called as Nostradamus passed by him. He approached her warily. Her lack of response worried him. "Mary?"

Nostradamus had left Mary with a prophecy she had not and did not desire. Her mind fluttered and her legs became weak. Her stability fled from her body like water in a dropped cup. Greer was quick enough to place a hand on her to aid her. Leaving Mary's weak moment to no one's eye. Aylee accompanied her second arm as Lola stepped forward.

"I am quite content. I am sorry, please excuse me," she finally replied to Francis and her ladies began walking her down the hallway. Mary moved her legs but she knew that her ladies were carrying all her weight. As they got around the corner and onto the staircase her legs loosened and she gripped onto the wall for aid.

"I can't breathe," she said hot and flustered. Her mind ran wild with all possible scenarios. His vision made no sense to her and he had mentioned that circumstances had changed for her. She worried that it was because she had chosen Sebastian.

"Maybe we should loosen your corset?" Aylee suggested.

"Come Mary," Greer begged. Aylee watched as Mary's fluttered around their surroundings.

"Do not listen to him!" Aylee protested seeing the hurt on Mary's face. "Nothing he has predicted has ever come true, at least for us."

"Well that's reassuring!" Lola bequeathed.

"But what did that mean?" She gasped. "Pace unknown to man? That's unnatural and not of this earth! And my heart will still by morning? Did he mean I'd die?"

"Mary, do not let him crawl under your skin!" Lola also begged.

"This is folly Mary! When have you ever believed this man? Now because it concerns you you're worried? Do not take it to heart," Aylee replied.

"There is one thing though…" Lola said, "When has Nostradamus ever gone out of his way to tell someone a vision?" Greer's eyes widened as she gawped at Lola as she wasn't helping the situation either.

"Come Mary, we'll get you out of this dress and into a warm bath." Greer pulled Mary's weight up off the wall. As she did so, Mary tried to compose herself.

"I'll run ahead and get the servants to run it for you," Aylee finished.


	8. Déjà vu

**Falling Out Of Favour**

**Chapter 8**

Mary lay in the bath behind the translucent screen, half absent to the important detail of her ladies sitting on the far side of the room. She moved her toes beneath the warm water and tried to remedy her thoughts by flippantly rubbing her temples. Her mind kept fluttering back at forth between Sebastian and Nostradamus. His prediction bothered her, but when her mind went back to Sebastian she found herself smiling. She swirled her finger tips on the surface of the water and as she did so, ripples flowed outwards and disappeared as they touched the edges of the tub. Her frustration simmered down to a shallow level. She placed her hands back down beneath the surface of the water and lowered her eyes down towards her body. Sebastian had a solid reputation for being with women and she pondered as to whether her body was average for a girl of her age. Her thoughts ruptured into the distance when she heard her ladies giggling on the other side of the screen. Her mind suddenly snapped back to reality and she recollected the morning's events, the scent of lavender completely overwhelmed her and she grumbled slightly.

"What are you fussing about?" She called to them.

"Greer mentioned about Nostradamus's… wardrobe choices," Lola replied choosing her words carefully. Mary smiled from behind the screen and sat up in the tub. The sound of rushing water echoed throughout the room.

"What does it mean?"

"You're not still going on about that prediction are you?" Greer scorned.

"I want clarification," she mumbled.

"Maybe you should go and enquire," Aylee said.

"I can't rely on him," Mary replied staring at the screen intensely, as if it was them.

"Then why are you trusting him," Lola enquired.

"I am uncertain as to why. His face just appeared to be believable, it was so surreal," she said recounting the events. "I am frightened of what it means or of what it could mean."

"Go ask Nostradamus," Lola pressed convincing Mary that it was the right thing to do.

After a few prolonged moments in the bath, Mary ran her hands over her slim body that was crouched in the small tub. She quickly washed and then held out her hand over the side of the bath, awaiting her towel. Her servant promptly handed it to her and she noticed that was dyed red. She looked at it for a few seconds before programming that it was in her hand. Her finger tips had thick wrinkles on them and she sighed knowing she had bathed for too long. The cloudy bath water rushed down her body as she raised from the tub and wrapped the towel around her. The scent of lavender from her skin eroded back over her nasal passages. She looked at the red towel that was wrapped around her body and then at the bath water. She knew how expensive lavender essence and red dye could be. She knew that they were luxuries that she did not need. Her mind then turned to Sebastian and how he never desired for anything richer than what he already had.

Once dried and clothed her ladies walked with her down to Nostradamus's healing room and left her unaccompanied. As she stood outside waiting for the courage to enter his room she heard him pottering around. Mary placed her hand upon the thick wooden door and pushed it open without knocking. It flew back on its hinges like it was weightless. Nostradamus was sitting at a large wooden table, in the centre of the room, crushing herbs with his mortar and pestle. He had a plain shoulder hood on, concealing his face. Her eyes dithered around the room searching for company, but they were alone. She tightened her grip on her woollen cloak and approached him, back straight and head held high. Her cream dress blended in with the swift movement of her white woollen cloak. The cloak was lined with black embroidered design. She loosened the black tie at the top and stood proudly opposite him.

"What did you mean?" She demanded deafeningly.

"I know no more than you," his deep voice insisted, already knowing her topic of discussion.

"Well apparently you do otherwise why would you have told me?" She asked her limps plump. "Was it a warning?"

"My visions made me anxious," he began, "You had a right to know what your future entailed."

"A still heart?" Her tone became grave as she remained unconvinced. "A bit morbid don't you think?" Her eyebrows arched.

"You can change your own fate." It was the first time that Nostradamus had looked at her since she had entered. The same grave expression was imprinted onto his face and as his eyes pierced hers she felt slightly uncomfortable and moved away from him.

"How can I change it, if you won't tell me what it is that I need to change?"

"As I said, I know nothing more," he pressed, "Your fate is not yet fixed. A decision you made recently has tampered with your future, to save yourself you must figure out what that is."

"A still heart. It means that I will die…" A lump formed in her throat, chocking the air from her lungs.

"One can only assume," he lifted from his seat and visited his in store cupboards.

"Is it your duty to scare people? Has Catherine put you up to this?" She shouted loud enough for him to hear.

"Queen Catherine does not know I have betrayed her in this," he replied reproaching the table.

"Betrayed? Your telling me of my future is your betrayal to Catherine? How so?" He frowned at her response. He realised that he had said too much.

"There are things even you cannot know," he said walking towards the door. She trailed after him, lazy and destitute. "It is time for you to leave, your majesty. I must get this to the Queen's serving maid."

"So you will not share anymore with me?"

"As I have said, what I have shared already is all I know," he waved his hand to gesture for her to leave. Mary followed his gesture and exited into the hallway, "However," he began and she turned to look at him once more. "I will say this… something you have done this past week has brought this vision to light. Figure out what it is because only you know the answer and only you can seal your fate."

Reluctantly Mary left Nostradamus's company without a second glance. Frustrated, she paced down the corridor and entered into the foyer. She glanced around looking at all her possible openings and instead turned out into the grounds. She glided down the deserted path in front of the castle. Her rich patent shoes made the stone gravel crunch beneath her feet. She paused on the walls edge and glazed her eyes over the rushing ocean. It was livid. The sounds of the sea were far, but the winds were high. They bitterly burned her skin. Her hair was violently whipping in the wind behind her. She glanced around at her surrounding's and they were more or less desolate. The clouds began to spit fine water droplets into the afternoon air and it kissed her skin succulently. Her thoughts began to correspond with the rushing ocean. She racked all her memories for one which might have made her pay with her own life, but nothing came to her attention.

"Can we play a game?" Charles sweetly bequeathed as he playfully jogged towards Mary from behind the trees.

"And what game would you like to play?" She replied as she faced him.

"Tag?"

"Oh I don't know about that," she teased.

"Please? I have no one to play with and you're fun," he complimented.

"That I do, but be careful who you whisper these sweet nothings to Charles. You may win yourself the hearts of girls at court." She jested and he smiled amused.

"Can we play tag then?" He pressed.

"Only if you be it!" She called beginning to run with her dress grasped firmly in her hands.

Charles's mood suddenly uplifted and Mary was closely followed by his hysterical laughter. He was chasing after her, putting all his energy into forcing his body forwards as quickly as his he could. He ran down the grassy slope and followed Mary across the flower garden. She glanced behind and noticed he was gaining on her and at an incredible pace. She analysed her surroundings and ran full force into the canopy trees and down the gravel path. They did this for a long time. Charles even hid behind the thick trunk of the trees for cover when she was chasing him. After a few rounds of the repetitive game Mary's dress began to sense her exhaustion, as it became heavy upon her shoulders. Her chest felt like it was collapsing on her. A small hand touched her back and Mary gasped, losing her balance.

"Tag you're it!" He cried and ran in front of her, nearly escaping into the bushes.

"That's not fair-" She began childishly but tripped over the hem of her skirt. Gravity worked against her as she fell forwards onto the hard floor. She slid into the soft mud, her hands digging at least an inch beneath the earth's surface. Charles gasped and began approaching her. Mary glanced at her hands and they had both disappeared and became black. As she looked down at her body she found that so was the front of her dress.

"I must say, mud becomes you," Sebastian's voice echoed from behind her. Mary being flustered could only manage a light scream of frustration. He held out his hand and once she had freed hers from the blanket that was her dress, she placed it in his. Sebastian flinched slightly as her cold hand touched his. Embarrassed, she was lifted from the floor almost instantly. He cusped her hand with his other and smiled. Mary, aware that Charles was looking, took her hand back and repositioned her cloak and brushed the broken twigs from her palms. "Are you alright, your majesty?" He asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm quite alright," she murmured now staring into his eyes. She was once again washed away by his appearance. She wanted to slip into his arms, but had to resist. She took a few steps back and pretended to take in what was now her mud ridden clothes.

"It seems you are the garden now, your majesty." The sight of his broad smile made one sneak up onto her face. Charles awkwardly stared back and forth between the two. Mary glanced down at her hands and sighed. The mud was beginning to dry and it was mixed with a thick liquid of a scarlet colour. She sighed imminently and Sebastian took her hands back into his. He analysed her palms. "And I had just bathed too," she scorned and he smiled.

"I bid you to be careful of what images you paint into people's minds," he chuckled and Mary gasped hitting him playfully. Charles frowned.

"Can you play too Bash?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know about that! What would your mother say?" He answered sarcastically and Mary smiled.

"Mother's not here, please?" He begged his voice high pitched. Mary pursed her lips.

"Are you going to refuse such a face?" Mary laughed.

"We should really get your hands cleaned," he said.

"Can't a queen be reckless for five minutes? I will let you take me inside once you have played at least one game!" She forced starting to move back and Charles laughed.

"Oh alright, if I must!" He insisted sarcastically.

"Good thing, because you're it." Mary chuckled tapping his chest and running away almost instantly after laying her hand upon him. Charles followed shortly after, leaving Sebastian standing there with a look upon his face that resembled a lost puppy.

"Oh you little-" he began but then started chasing after the two. Charles laughed hysterically and disappeared into the bushes ahead. Haphazardly, Mary followed him, her cloak blowing in the wind behind her.

"Where have you gone?" Mary whispered.

"Quick hide!" Charles yelled and Mary took cover behind the tree that was closest to her. Sebastian burst through the bushes virtually after she had taken cover. It was awfully silent. He was right beside her, yet he did not sense her. Mary could hear his heavy breathing and her heart thundered in her chest. She was exhausted, but the proximity of which he stood gave her liveliness.

"I know where you are," he said, "Charles I can see your foot!" Mary turned to where Charles was hiding and found his little brown shoe poking from behind the tree. She held back her laugh and smiled instead.

"No you can't!" Charles yelled back.

"Oh really?" Sebastian replied, Mary watched as he walked past her hiding place and shuffled towards Charles. He grabbed him from behind the tree and Charles screamed. Mary laughed and the two turned to face her. She covered her mouth with her hand and Sebastian pointed towards her. "You know what to do." He said and Charles ran towards Mary.

"Okay game over for me! You win Charles! I'm tired and famished after all that running!"

"Oh that's right and your hands need attending to," Sebastian said walking to her side.

"Thank you for your kindness," she nodded, "Are you coming Charles?"

"I think I'll stay out a little while longer," he charmed turning to find something else to do.

"Well don't you stay out too late, night is drawing in!" Sebastian called.

"I know!" He yelled back and disappeared through the bushes and further into the castle grounds. Sebastian noticed that they were alone and enclosed behind the bushes leading to the Kings road.

"We're alone."

"So it would seem." Her smile encouraged him so he placed his hands on either side of her body and pulled her in. She released a sigh of relief and looked up at his face. She had longed all day for his touch. He knelt his head down to her level and engaged his lips against hers. Their kiss was tender. She hummed content within his grasp and then pulled away, biting her lip out of frustration.

"We shouldn't… not here," She said and he nodded understanding her motive. They both began walking side by side back into the castle and Mary couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't related to Nostradamus.

"You're deep in thought," he guessed.

"No," she replied instantaneously, "I mean not at all."

"Mary…" he sighed as they began walking up the stairs. His voice was deep and concerned.

"How well do you know Nostradamus?"

"Not very…" he said his head leaning back slightly, he was surprised by her question.

"He told me of a vision, of which he foresaw."

"And…" he continued for her.

"And he predicted my death," she finished abruptly. Sebastian took a few steps back and almost buckled back down the stairs.

"What?" His face was scrunched and the skin around his nose and eyes was wrinkled.

"Mary!" Francis's voice called from the top of the staircase.

"Of course," Sebastian sighed and turned to his brother as he paused in front of them. "Brother," he nodded and Francis smiled weakly in return, "I will take my leave now." He finished and walked back down the stairs, leaving Mary once again in Francis's presence.

"Why is it every time I am not present Sebastian finds himself at your side?" He said in a light-hearted manor and Mary smiled.

"I took a sturdy fall whilst playing with Charles," she showed him the palms of her hands. "He was accompanying me back inside as Charles wanted to carry on playing," she bended the truth slightly.

"Charles needs to acquire some etiquette… are you alright?" He asked in a sudden flurry of panic.

"I assure you I am fine, just disappointed. I've bathed twice today and now I'll have to bathe again." She sighed and he smiled down at her. "Did you have news?"

"Yes," he said walking with her up the staircase, "father has sent word forward to the lodgings in the south. We had word back just moments ago and the abbey and surrounding housings are free, so we leave at first light. You and your ladies will have your own quarters."

"Oh… thank you… an overnight stay?"

"Indeed, but I fairly warn you… it's bitterly cold down South at this time of year. The winds from the beach seem to travel towards the housings," he then added, "Also father has given you 20 men at your disposal, should you need them whilst staying there."

"I will tell my serving maids to pack warmly and also warn my ladies," she paused now outside her rooms. "Thank your father for the men in which he has generously provided me."

"Do you want me to call for the healer? Those wounds look sore."

"No, they are not flesh wounds… just grazes. I will soak them." She nodded, now looking at her hands.

"Then I will take my leave," he smiled once more, "I will see you at eight." He finished and walked away.

With a long dramatic sigh Mary entered into her rooms and closed the door behind her. She found herself tediously repeating her previous actions. She threw her weight around as her servants unlaced her dress. Mary insisted that she would wash her body down with a wet cloth and a basin. Her servants provided her with a white ceramic basin full of warm water and after laying her dinner gown on her bed, left Mary to ready herself. She shrugged out of her dirty clothes and once naked approached the water basin. She winced as her hands dipped into the water to collect the cloth. It wasn't painful, but it stung.

"Why is it that the smallest of wounds hurts the most?" She asked herself aloud whilst ringing the cloth in her hands.

Once she was clean and ready she met her ladies outside her quarters. Together they walked down to the dining hall and eventually accompanied the remaining guests at court. Mary did not pay much attention to their conversation. Instead she involuntarily took her place at the royal table next to Francis. He acknowledged her by standing and smiling weakly.

"Mary," King Henry began as she took her seat and began eating. "Francis tells me you injured yourself this afternoon. Will you allow me to call for the healer?"

"Thank you your majesty," she smiled, "but it was naught but a tumble. I was careless and tripped over my skirt. They're just scratches."

"Then all is well. It would seem you have grown tougher over the years and Francis wearier," he smiled, "and what of tomorrow? Are you satisfied with the arrangement?"

"Yes and it was generous of you to offer me men," she nodded towards him whilst eating a slice of meat.

"Not at all! I would have offered you more, but as we will all be in such close proximity I thought there would be no need." He said proudly drinking from his goblet.

"Of course, your offer was generous," she repeated now starting to feel awkward. She longed for a night when the guests would be gone and she could once again dine alone in her rooms.

"We have fifteen guests joining us tomorrow," Francis beamed, "the men among us are hoping to go hunting and roast a boar."

"Oh, lovely." Mary distinctly heard Greer mumble from beside her and Lola kicked her gently beneath the table with her paten shoes. Mary took a sip from her goblet to hide her suspicious smile. Greer had a tendency for amusing her at all the wrong moments. As she lifted her goblet to her lips she saw Sebastian standing in the far corner of the rooms talking to the kings men. He was conversing with them deeply and Mary thought he looked frustrated. Mary watched as he threw his hands around gesturing strangely around the hall. As she watched she continuously took sips from her goblet. The men he was talking too were nodding in acknowledgement. She placed her goblet back on the table and averted her eyes back to her plate. It was empty. All that remained was the peas that had strayed from her fork. Guests began to move around the hall and Mary along with her ladies excused themselves. Shortly after they had left they royal table, Mary found herself retiring along with her ladies to their rooms. She dreaded the early morning start.

When back in her quarters Mary stripped herself of her clothing and washed her face. Afterwards she shuffled across her room and towards her canopy bed. She echoed the appearance of a child as she dragged her bare feet across the floor's varnished surface. Her soles glided over it like a warm knife in a stack of butter. Her cold feet made a sticking impact as she pulled her foot from the floor and pressed it back down. She had left the fireplace alight to keep her warm throughout the night. When she reached her bed she gently blew out the last candle and climbed under her woollen covers. She sat upright for a few moments before lying down, staring into the fire on the far side of the room. As she readied her mind for sleep she heard a slight creak. At first she assumed it was the floor boards settling, until she heard a slight click. She shuffled beneath the blankets and climbed out of her bed. She circled her room and then paused by the fire.

"Hello?" She called.

"Mary, it's me." Came Sebastian's return as he tripped into view. He took a few steps towards her and paused by her side. He looked at her, taking every part of her in. Her lips were plump and they lured him in.

"You scared me!" She replied stunned and he reached out for her and she slipped gently into his arms. She now noticed how harsh Sebastian's stubble had gotten and she wondered if he would trim it before the next day.

"I imagined you'd be asleep," he laughed.

"Well I am happy that I am not," She hushed.

"And-" Sebastian began but Mary glided up onto her tiptoes. As she did so she curved her hand around his neck and lay her lips firmly upon his. His hair was long and tangled between her fingers. She leaned in slightly and then tilted her head back. Sebastian supported her by mirroring her movements. As they moved together Mary moved her hand from the back of his neck and slithered it onto his cheek. He held her weight within his hands, his mind consecutively running wild. It was the first time she had willingly kissed him first. He wanted to tell her that he'd wanted to hold her all day, but he knew some things were better left unsaid. Their lips parted and Mary leaned her forehead on his. He moved his hands from her hip and wrapped them around her waist.

"I'm scared," she said and he leaned back to get a better glimpse of her visage in the fire's light.

"Is this about Nostradamus?"

"What if he's right?"

"What did he say exactly?"

"A beating heart in the night, pace unknown to man, will still your heart come morning light."

"What a pleasant man!" He said attempting to uplift the mood. When he realised she wasn't amused he slipped his hands from her waist up to her back and hugged her tight. When he felt her head on his chest he cusped her head with his right hand. Her hair felt silky and smooth. She took in his scent and found comfort in it. "I promise that no harm will come to you."

"I know I said this the night just past, but please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," as he sighed through his nose Mary felt her hair move slightly. She left his embrace and walked across the room towards her bed. "Don't let it get to you, think of tomorrow," he encouraged following her.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not." She said flopping childishly into her bed and cowering under her blankets. She heard his laugh come closer. He sat on the edge of the bed and peeled them back carefully. He loved her dramatic side.

"You are displeased?"

"Francis asked to join me in my carriage this morning and I rebuffed him," she sighed.

"And this is so dramatically tragic why?" He asked sarcastically and Mary scowled sitting up and crossing her legs. She sighed pulling a pillow onto her lap, as to not expose any part of herself on accident.

"After I rebuffed him, he told me he needed me," she said now looking at him. Sebastian sighed and looked away. "There's more…"

"Oh please… enlighten me," he antagonised.

"He almost kissed me."

"That's only to be expected, he thinks you're still his."

"You say that as if I am property to be owned," she scorned annoyed.

"What I mean is, he doesn't know your feelings are elsewhere… and he can't know."

"It feels wrong… I feel like I'm betraying you. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Of course it does, but I signed up for this the moment I laid my eyes on you," he placed his hand on her cheek and she took it into hers, but moved it to the cushion on her lap.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said and he joined her on the bed properly by crossing his legs too.

"Would it please you if I told you that I was going to?"

"Queen Catherine has allowed it?" She asked her tone shocked.

"Henry persuaded her I'd be a perfect stable boy." Even though it was dark Mary could tell that he was pulling a smug face. In return, she let go of his hand and hit him around the head with her pillow. The force of her blow knocked him down onto her bed. "What was that for?"

"You are too Snarky for your own good Sebastian!" She relished and he laughed.


End file.
